


Sapphire Blue

by NyxSolei



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Donghae lived quietly all those years, but someone had to come and disrupt his peace. What would be the outcome of this unpredicted visit?





	1. Club no. 1

The club was packed with people. Everyone were up to their own thing and the loud beat brought them together. The dark walls that surrounded the large space made it look even bigger, decisively so. The light was low, letting only a few colored spots of lumination become visible on the dance floor. Small fake candles lit the bar throughout the desk as behind it, the bartenders were busy taking care of clients.  
The place consisted of two floors, one for the club, and the other was used by the crew of it, as home. It was an odd concept to find in Seoul, but in fact, the club was successful then. It held many events, mostly events that were hosted by the club’s owner who had many rumours around him. Whether it was what shall be his next event, or about his personal life. Not much was known about the man, but one of the rumours was that he had never missed a night working in the club. He was always there, whether people knew it or not.

Sometimes, important people would come out to the club, as it offered a wonderful escape route for everyone who wanted to live a little. The music was always great and the drinks never failed to impress the crowd.  
  
It was a cold night and snow was threatening over the city. When people came in, they had to strip of their large coats and leave them behind to fit to the atmosphere. The music was already heard from the street, as if it was calling bypassers and others to come in and join the party.  
  
A man with jet black hair leaned over the second floor inner balcony to view the crowd. With a drink in his hand, he inhaled the sweet liquor and a smile formed at his satisfaction. He liked the strong types of alcohol, since it never bothered him to try and get drunk. No matter how much he actually tried, he was never successful.  
His dark eyes scanned the sea of people beneath him, as he usually done every night when rush hour began. When it came to entertainment and providing an escape route, the man had very high standards for himself and his co-workers.  
Nonetheless, when people began misbehaving and mistreating his crew, he would act promptly. After all, this is all he had.  
  
He closed his eyes and took in the intoxicating sounds, pulling him to join and relax. When he opened them after a while, he gathered all his self restraint and pushed the thought away. There’s always time for games later, he thought as he began making his way to his routine checkup.  
  
Donghae liked the feeling that no one knew him, but everyone knew of him. It was the perfect shadow to hide for someone like him. As he approached the bartenders’ line he worked up a smile, placing his cold hand on one of them,”Doing okay?” He asked softly, giving the other’s a light squeeze to his shoulder.  
Siwon gave back his trademark smile, raising an eyebrow in amusement,”Why wouldn’t it be?” He smirked, facing away from his boss and back to a tall girl in front of him. If Donghae was still sharp with his reading skills, the girl wanted Siwon. Too bad he doesn’t allow his crew to mix business and pleasure. Donghae nodded and continued with his routine. Everything was as usual - just right.  
  
The night ended quickly, as time escaped and dawn began to crawl back over the sleeping city. Eventually, he was left alone over the bar counter, counting tonight’s profits. He fixed his reading glasses - a stupid human invention that caused no good - and silently continued counting. It was a pleasant recreation for him, looking at how well his club was doing. Evidently, if the club had not been doing so well, it would have been much harder for them to fit in and find their own place where they could be protected.  
  
“Go to sleep.” A man snuck up behind Donghae, giving him a little nudge,”You’ve done well tonight.” He smiled, ruffling his light locks of hair.  
Donghae smirked, taking off the glasses and turning completely to the other,”Shouldn’t it be me who tells you that?”  
“Who cares, just rest.” The man yawned and left with a half-asleep expression upstairs, to his room.  
  
Each one had their own room, what made the room count 7. That was it, no one else would be allowed to work at the club besides them, nor would their require help. It was all well-managed and well done. Donghae felt proud, yet grateful for his crew. Without them, he would have been in a very bad place.  
  
Finishing up counting everything, he folded the papers and pushed them down his pocket on the long, dark coat he was wearing. The man gave a sigh of content, heading up himself to his room.  
  
The room was painted in black, just like he liked. It gave him a sense of security, as it is harder to find anything in the darkness, at least for humans, that is. The man sunk into his large, comforting bed and quickly enough, he fell asleep with no problem.  
  
Donghae managed to dream more often than not, as it was his little personal escape route. Being in charge of a successful club has its ups and downs. The biggest downside beside unfair competitions with other clubs, was the energy it drained. At the end of the shift, he was bust, heavily forcing him to head to sleep.

 

In his dreams he often saw his previous home, along with some friends that decided not to come with him and open the club. He missed the feeling of comfort his old dwelling provided, but never regretted coming to Seoul- it was too much fun.

 

That night, he didn’t see what he had been expecting.

 

Donghae was alone in a white space that seemed endless. The area was so white he had to take a few moments to adjust to the brightness. He looked around, and began walking towards the unknown, not even knowing whether or not he is actually taking any steps forward.

He sighed, and decided to stop,”Where am I?” He muttered to himself, but didn’t expect to get an answer.

“You’re where it’s safe.” Another voice answered, the source of it unclear. The voice sounded as if crystals were rattling against one another, making a soft noise that resembled words.

“Why am I here?” Donghae asked, trying to figure out the source of the sound. He looked around and saw none.

“Because you will have guests.” It answered him, emotionlessly,”And I expect you to treat them with care.”

“Are the guests are of my kind?” He rose an eyebrow, deciding to continue his search would be pointless.

“Not quite…” The voice replied, and everything began to blur out, indicating that his dream would end soon.

“Wait-” Donghae hastily added before the connection would be broken,”Who are you?” He pleaded.

The voice chuckled, sounding like wind bells ringing in the silence between them,”Are you forgetting your own brother?”

 

When Donghae woke up, he took time to listen to the blissful falling of rain. The man blinked a few times, slowly adjusting to his woken state. He ruffled his messy hair, carefully rising from bed. What the hell was that dream all about? Why would he dream about his brother?

The vision he saw that night filled him with so many questions that he could not answer, what frustrated him greatly.

Donghae liked being in control, knowing that every situation will be handled just the way he wants it to be, and those kind of things, such as the confusing dream forced him to take a step back and wait for answers.

 

Heechul, one of the club’s crew and a close friend to Donghae approached him as he was making his way downstairs.

The man had a little shorter than shoulder length wavy, brown hair that was tied messily into a small tail. He smirked, as if saw something funny and stopped in front of Donghae, halting him at the bottom of the stairs.

“You look like you had a rough night.” He commented, voice a little playful.

The black haired man smiled,”I had an odd dream. I talked to Dongwha in it.” As he said so, Heechul instantly froze uncomfortably.

“Why would you talk to someone that’s no longer with us?” His voice was cautious, as the subject wasn’t oftenly spoken of.

Donghae shrugged,”He told me we’re going to have guests. I’m curious what he meant by that...” He hummed, glancing over to the closed doors of the club.

“I’ll tell the others, did he tell you what kind of guests?” Heechul inquired, already starting to head upstairs.

“He said they’re not quite like us.” The male concluded, and headed towards the bar to take a glass of water. A little bit of freshening up won’t be bad, especially since something is on it’s way.

 

Sungmin huffed out the little air he had in his lungs from the blow he previously received. The man took a step back, stumbling and curling up from the pain. He had never experienced anything like it.

Another kick came his way, pushing him to the concrete ground until he weakly tried to stand up. The group in front of him looked at him maliciously, circling him and closing in.

A guy, not much taller than he was stepped in front of him, signing the rest to stop from getting any closer.

“You’re gonna talk now?” His voice was dark, yet his eyes were shining in a strange glimmer,”We don’t really like hurting the ones we’re hunting.” The man claimed.

Sungmin groaned in pain, slowly lifting himself onto his arms and knees. He was shaking from all the intake of pain.

“I don't know anything!” He pleaded weakly, sobbing cold tears that mixed with the blood dripping down his face,”We were split, I don’t know where any of them are now!” He cried.

“Wrong answer.” The man that stood in front of him replied coldly, kicking Sungmin’s stomach hard. As he did, the male on the ground let out a yelp as sharp pain electrified through his injured body.

“That’s enough, Sehun.” Another man in the circle said sternly,”We will take him, he can’t do anything while he’ll be _there_.”

Sehun nodded quietly, and with a hard blow to Sungmin’s face, he knocked him out.

 

The night was as usually filled with different people flooding in, partying until they no longer had to be reminded of their boring, normal life.

Donghae leaned on the balcony, just like the night before, but this time he was as calm. Why would Donghwa tell him anything? The question kept him busy throughout the whole evening. Numerous times he tried to talk to his older brother, to no avail. No matter what he did, he was blocked.

Eventually, it lead him to giving up on contacting him at all. Donghae griefed for a while that his brother didn’t want to have any connection to him, but it was understandable. After all, they were two sides of the same coin.

 

“What kept you so busy that you didn’t even notice me?” Donghae heard one of his friends from behind, then joining him to perch over the club.

Donghae hummed in reply, not willing to open the subject up.

“Relax. Whatever will come around, we will handle it, just like we have done up until now.” The man smiled a soft smile, pushing the other playfully.

“Thank you, Kangin.” Donghae gave him a little nod and began walking away from the view. At times like this, he hoped to have something to relief his burdened heart, but nothing could. Drinking on a shift was never an option, since from time to time he had to take over someone else’s position. That night was such a case.

 

He handed a drink to another customer, smiling nonchalantly as he worked quietly. As long as he didn’t get drawn into a conversation with a girl over the bar counter, he could ease his mind from the dream he had.

Sometimes he liked to listen to people’s conversations, learning more about what life is outside the club. Since he didn’t head out, he wasn’t really familiar with Seoul. His brown eyes scanned a girl that was sitting alone at the bar, drinking from what Siwon has handed her just a moment ago. He smirked, and began working.

 

“Are you here by yourself?” Donghae asked, making it look as if he was busy with some wet cups.

The girl smiled, putting down her drink,”I’m waiting for someone.” She replied in a soft voice. She couldn’t be too much over 20, as there was some innocence to her voice. He looked at her plump, rose coloured lips. Perhaps he would succeed this time, not that he ever didn’t.

“Someone or _someone_?” He inquired, leaning closer.

“Why should I tell you?” She playfully replied, fingers twirling in her auburn hair. She was beautiful, and her short, light pink dress matched the curves of her body perfectly.

“I can show you upstairs.” He whispered in a husky voice, eyes sparkling.

She chuckled,”My name is Jessica. How about you keep me company until the guy I’m waiting for comes here?” Jessica took another sip from her drink, then finished it up. Swiftly, Donghae took it and filled it again.

“Jessica.” He repeated,”Are you from around here?”

She laughed, placing her hand over her lips to hide it,”You can say so.”

“Then why don’t you join me upstairs later? I’m very fond of games.” He smirked.

Jessica leaned and whispered against his ear,“I don’t think I’m the type you wanna play with.” Her words made him shudder, and lit his playful side even more.

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting!” A tall man with brown curls joined them,”Is this your friend, Jess?” The man asked with a smile that seemed too innocent for Donghae’s liking.

“We just became friends.” She smiled at the other.

The man gave a little nod and offered his hand to Donghae,”Nice to meet you then, I’m Kyuhyun.”

Donghae took his hand cautiously, and wasn’t expecting the feeling of electricity running from him. He immediately pulled away and rose an eyebrow. His eyes scanned his palm, as if it has been burnt from something far too hot. “Who..are you?” He muttered, shutting down the playfulness and becoming more and more curious about the male in front of him.


	2. It's You

He lead them to the storage room, leaving Jessica entertained with either Siwon or Heechul.  
When he closed the door, he took a deep sigh and a single thought ran through his mind. Perhaps this was the guest Donghwa was talking about.  
“Alright, wanna explain what just happened?” Donghae turned around, and leaned lightly on the door.  
Kyuhyun looked at him dumbfounded,”What do you mean?”  
The black haired sighed yet again, and stepped closer,”When I took your hand it hurt. Why? Who are you?” He inquired further.  
Kyuhyun shrugged innocently,”Maybe you strained a muscle? I don’t know. Is this what’s it all about?” He smiled honestly.  
Donghae groaned,”It wasn’t a strained muscle. Do you want to tell me who you are or I’ll just use my way of finding out?” He trapped Kyuhyun against the large cupboard, leaning against it with one hand.  
Kyuhyun tried to back off and escape the cage he was in, but something in the other’s eyes told him he shouldn’t. He rose his look to the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and faced Donghae again.  
“I don’t have any quarrel with you or your kind. Usually, I’d say otherwise, but I’m in an unusual situation right now, as you can see.” His voice became low, dark and each word was calculated and measured. His expression changed from the happy-go-lucky type of person he tried to portray to a very cold and emotionless look.  
Donghae smiled triumphantly,”I knew it!” He chirped happily,”What the hell someone like you does in my place? I thought you’d want to stay away from us. Unless..” He smirked, still trapping the other.  
“Unless nothing. I’m here because I got split with some of the others that arrived here with me.” Kyuhyun pushed away the other’s arm and moved away,”If that would be all.. I have to meet with this place’s owner.”  
Donghae nodded,”Of course. Go right ahead. I heard he’s a really charming guy. His charisma is no joke.” He hummed playfully.  
Kyuhyun groaned,”Whatever.” He mumbled and headed back to Jessica, right where they left her.

 

“Had a good time?” She smiled sweetly at them.  
Kyuhyun smiled back, framing his innocence once again,”Yeah, of course!” He sat next to her and ordered a drink. However, when he received it, it wasn’t Donghae who handed it, but someone else. Kyuhyun rose an eyebrow at the sudden absence of the male, but paid little attention to it.  
“How come they aren’t aggressive towards you?” The man whispered after a while.  
Jessica chuckled, turning on the bar stool to face him,”I’m a human, aren’t I? Whatever I do won’t change that fact.” She gave him a warm look,”I’m going to make sure our appointment is still happening. Have fun, and stay out of trouble.” The girl left, her heels making a loud sound as she did.

Staying out of trouble wasn’t the forte for Kyuhyun. He tended to attract it, and get mixed with it. Eventually, he learned how to cope with it- such as being able to de-attach his emotions or behave as if he was someone else. As long as his cover hasn’t been uncovered, he was okay. He waited patiently until his contact returned.

  
  


 

The blond male could hear distant shouts for help. No matter how much he tried to shut the sounds out, the screams pierced his heart as if they were a sharp blade. His brown, sad eyes scanned the floor he was sitting on, searching for anything he could use to get away.    
At least an hour passed in that manner until he heard the door unlock and he froze instantly on the spot.   
Two men hurried in, closing the door right after. One seemed familiar, as he recalled him to be named Sehun. The other, he has yet to recognize.   
“You’re awake.” The unfamiliar man commented,”That’s lucky, we’ve brought you food.” He said warmly. Unlike Sehun, the man had a kind expression, as if he was pitying Sungmin that was sitting perplexed on the floor. He crouched to the same level as Sungmin and smiled softly,”You need to eat to stay healthy.” He explained and handed him a box that had large letter inscribed on it, spelling “food”.

Sehun snorted,”You don’t have to treat him like you’d treat a human.” He folded his arms and looked away from the vision in front of him.   
Sungmin was in awe to say the least from the hospitality he encountered. Carefully, he reached for the box, following every movement that the two made.   
“Why.. are you giving me this?” He asked weakly,”I thought you were hunting me, which means you’ll kill me but-” The man on his knees hushed him quickly, shaking his head.   
“You’re not the one we’re after. Since we have no order to hunt you down, we’re not going to hurt you… More than we already did.” He chuckled and stood up,”Now, eat and later we’re going to take into inspection.”   
Sungmin’s eyes widened as he looked at the two with fear,”Inspection?” He wasn’t sure he wanted an answer.   
Sehun smirked,”Look Kai, he’s scared.” He hummed, and went out of the small room.   
Kai rolled his eyes and looked back to the man on the floor,”Don’t worry, not all hunters are mean. And trust me, there’s someone that’s taking care of you.” He smiled warmly,”Just make sure you eat.” He said as he exited the room, locking the man inside yet again.

 

It had been long minutes before Sungmin moved again, letting out a sigh he wasn’t aware he was holding. He tried to relax and placed the box in front of him, opening it slowly.   
His face lit up immediately as he found a key instead of food. 

  
  


 

“What kind of a weird guy holds meetings here?” Kyuhyun whispered to Jessica, looking around the outer balcony. From it, he saw a few more buildings along the street, all dark and unpleasant - in contrary to the one he currently was in. The music was still loud enough to reach outside, even muffled. Jessica chuckled,”Would you relax? You should be thankful he agreed to do this.”    
As she finished talking a tall man entered, and Kyuhyun groaned as he saw the familiar face.   
“Please don’t tell me this is the one.” He said miserably.   
“Hello, Kyuhyun, was it?” Donghae grinned, offering his hand,”I’m Donghae, the club’s owner.” He was incredibly amused. Even if the contact would inflict pain, he was prepared for it. After all, not everyday you meet a celestial.    
“Let’s skip formalities and get this over with.” Kyuhyun sighed, rejecting the offer for the other’s hand,”Jessica, you can leave, thank you.” He said in the same cold manner he used before.   
Jessica smiled softly and walked towards Donghae, whispering in his ear, “I’m willing to see upstairs.” He could feel her warm breath against his neck,”If you’re into hunters, that is.” She walked away quietly, leaving him flustered.   
He was mainly confused how didn’t notice her before, but he couldn’t show it in front of a client. He coughed and turned to look at the brown haired in front of him,”Is she always like that?” He tried to joke.   
“Please don’t treat me friendly. I have no intention to treat you like that as well.” Kyuhyun replied, his eyes dark,”I’m here because my group got split by hunters.”   
“Okay,” Donghae hummed playfully,”And you need my help?” He smirked,”Right? Are my reading skills are still good?”    
Kyuhyun’s eyes lit in anger,”Don’t you  **dare** to read me.” He huffed, pushing Donghae until he hit the cold wall.   
Donghae began laughing, first quietly, but it enhanced after a few moments,”You’re all such stuck ups. Alright, I’ll help you.” He wiped tears from the corner of his eye,”But I have conditions. They’re not negotiable.” He finally managed to calm down.   
He took a deep breath, relaxing completely and wearing his business expression,”One, you’re not going to get angry over my methods of help.”    
Kyuhyun wanted to protest, but without the man’s help, he won’t be able to help anyone.   
“Second,” Donghae continued,”You’re not allowed to tell me what to do if we have to face any hunters.” He folded his arms,”Third,” He opened the door,”You’re going to have to stay here, with your group to mask yourselves within us.”   
“No way.” Kyuhyun followed him inside,”I have no wish to stay among  _ creatures _ like you.”    
“Then there’s no deal.” Donghae hummed, making his way to his room.   
  
Kyuhyun sighed and calculated it all. If he stays here, his aura would be tainted for sure, but the others would be alright. The others will be saved. As far as he knows, this kind of deals never end well, since the other party often found a loophole which they created from the beginning. After all, that’s how he ended here.   
  
“Alright. But you won’t disturb me anymore than you already do. No tricks, nothing non-human involved.” He stopped Donghae just before he entered his room. For long minutes, they stayed in that position, only silence between them. Kyuhyun had hoped it wasn’t too late.   
  
The black haired turned around and smiled his trademark smile, eyes glowing in dark crimson colour,”Let’s seal it.”    
Kyuhyun was taken back by the sudden change, but followed nonetheless, walking into the man’s room. It wasn’t extravagant, or unusual. It was a simple room - if he didn’t know any better, he’d never would have guessed it belonged to a god damn demon.    
  
The music was far too loud for anyone to hear what was going on in that room, but the bright light leaked through the curtains, shooting some warm rays outside to the cold street.


	3. Addiction

His eyes shone in red, letting go of some of the self restraint he kept with his power. He felt his body sag a little in relief, muscles less tense.

Kyuhyun looked around, making sure no one besides them are present. He felt anxious seeing someone let go of the mask they used in front of humans, but nonetheless the matter was needed.

Different inscriptions began appearing on Donghae’s arms, some of them hidden away by the black buttoned shirt. He rose his look to the brown haired male, a playful smirk forming on his lips.

Kyuhyun could sense the heat radiating from the other, pulling him in, as if an invisible force tried to tie him onto the black haired man in front of him.

“Your turn.” He huskily huffed, stepping closer until their faces were a few inches away.

Kyuhyun’s mouth went dry as he could feel hot breath against his skin, but quickly shook the sensation off, taking a deep breath and began to let go of his own mask.

His eyes shone in a pale blue colour, light emerging from them. He could feel how he became stronger with each second passing by - his posture became much more fixed and he clenched his hands, feeling how the power flows through them.

Eventually, he looked up. As he did, an immense power tried to pull him in onto Donghae, whispering to him that he would feel better if he does. He stuttered, eyes in a trance. He never came across something similar to it- much less with a demon.

Donghae leaned in, moving his mouth next to the male’s ear and his hot breath made Kyuhyun shudder and snap out of the enchantment.

 

He pushed the man away, retrieving back his loose power and his eyes reverted to a brown, normal colour.

“I thought we agreed on no games!” He almost barked. He saw how Donghae reverts his power as well, his eyes becoming chocolate orbs once again. He smiled, what annoyed Kyuhyun further.

“That wasn’t a game.” He said in a proud tone,”That was you reacting to me.” He almost laughed,”Don’t worry, you’re not the first who reacted that way.”

“Me? Reacting to you?” He shouted angrily,”You’re a demon! A goddamned demon! Why should I react to you?” The man was fuming and the calm yet playful aura Donghae had shown him only ignited it even more.

“Relax.” The black haired man took a few steps towards the other,”And concentrate if you want to seal this deal properly.” He put his hand over the man’s shoulder and smiled softly,”No games, I promise.”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the fullest and let it all go. Eventually, they managed to seal it, each inscribing on the other’s skin a symbol. As they were done, Donghae looked at the other proudly, then lead him back to the club.

 

“I’ll gather my crew tonight, gather your belonging and you can move in tomorrow.” He declared,”I’ll make sure everything is prepared for the arrival of you and your angel friends.”

Kyuhyun decided that it was best to not answer that and simply walked off, mixing in the crowd.

When Donghae lost sight of him, his eyes quickly changed their colour for a moment, and reverted back. At the same time, he could feel his heart beat stronger than usual. The man looked at himself, then measured his temperature, placing a hand on his forehead. There was nothing wrong with him.  _ Strange _ , he thought,  _ could it be I’m reacting as well? _

 

The rest of the night passed silently, but the club’s owner let everyone know that there will be a meeting with dawn, after closing time.

He sat quietly on the large armchair, eyes closed. He felt weak from the sealing, and it was showing- his skin became pale and he looked thinner. He tried to rest until everyone would join.

 

As people began entering the room, he felt his headache becoming more and more subtle, managing already to regenerate some of the lost power.

“I’ve sealed a deal tonight.” He declared, shifting in his chair to lean closer to the group. There were two sofas around a short coffee table that was covered with a white marble plate.

Pairs of eyes moved nervously, meeting one another’s gazes. The man next to his right, namely Siwon spoke up first.

“I assume it’s pretty serious if you called us here.” His voice was soft yet very business-like tone,”What’s it all about?”

Donghae took a deep breath, and focused on an undefined spot on the coffee table,”More celestials arrived here. One of them came to find me and ask for help.” He explained, starting to lean back on the soft backrest,”They’re a group of angels.”

As he spoke, a few faces became crooked, and a man to his left- Kangin, stood up,”You’ve sealed a deal with an angel?” He growled angrily,”Is this some kind of a joke?”

Donghae’s eyes glowed in red for a moment, glaring at the man,”Sit and I’ll explain.” He said calmly, but there was danger in his voice.

 

The black haired man rarely had to use any display of power in front of the rest. They learned with time that Donghae was not to be trifled with. His abilities as a club owner are nothing in comparison to his demonic ones.

 

“They got split by hunters, which means that there are some new idiots we have to stay as far as possible from.” He said in exhaustion,”Which means-”

“Which means,” Heechul continued him,”If they catch any of them, they’ll use them to hurt us.” His voice was dark as his expression,”And we can’t let that happen.”

“Exactly.” Donghae nodded, his eyes feeling heavier with each passing moment,”I expect all of you to assist in this deal. The reason we moved to this club was to keep everyone safe.”

 

A few of them rushed towards Donghae when he finally fainted from the abuse of power. Siwon and Hyukjae moved him to his room, making sure he’ll get enough rest until the next shift at the club starts.

“It must have been hard to seal a deal with an angel.” Hyukjae commented as they closed the door,”I wonder how it feels..” He hummed, taking his leave.

Siwon shook his head in dismissal and followed.

  
  


Sungmin was breathless as he reached the next turn of the large maze of halls and rooms. He was sure that soon enough they’d be onto him, as he shattered every camera wherever he passed. He kept running, trying to find anything that resembled an exit.

The blond eventually reached a large door that lead upstairs. He was confident that it was the way out.

He froze on the spot when he saw men running towards him, ready with guns and other less pleasant weapons.

His eyes glanced at his current floor, which had two men running towards him, then looked to the upper floor, which also had a woman running towards him.

He calculated his options and decided to go up. Skipping over the steps quickly, he managed to get to the woman, not yet passing her.

“Follow me!” She said quietly,”We need to get you to Kyuhyun!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her.

The man was in pure shock but followed nonetheless.


	4. Alright

“Let me get this straight.” Sungmin tried to catch his breath as they finally reached the car outside,”You’re a hunter? But you’re helping me?” He huffed in awe, fastening his seatbelt and looking out of the window, making sure that no other company followed.  
“My name is Jessica,” She managed to say before pressing the gas with a strong press,”I used to be a hunter, but just like Kai, I stopped agreeing with the rulebook.”   
They were driving so fast that Sungmin had to grab onto something in order to keep himself in tact. He too, like many others was fooled by her petite looks and her harmless aura. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was just a simple girl in her twenties, but the things he experienced so far with her, lead him to think otherwise.  
“Why are you helping me?” He stuttered, praying in his heart that they won’t get killed from the speed.   
After a while of turning and more rushed driving, Jessica finally stopped. The car squealed as it was stopped abruptly and the two continued moving for a few meters forward. She took a deep breath, relaxing the adrenaline that was gushing through her veins and then, she finally turned to face the other man.  
“Do you want me not to? I can kill you, but I don’t want to.” She said with such a sweet smile that Sungmin was bewildered she was actually the same person that drove before.  
He took a few moments in order to let the events sink in, frantically looking around the car and the street they stopped in. He tried to make sense out of everything that happened so far.   
First, they were thrown down here, in Seoul. Then, hunters came looking for them and some ran away while the others were taken. After that, he found himself in a cell where he met a hunter that actually helped him- just like this insane woman. And now he’s here, in a car with a hunter that **knows** Kyuhyun, and saved him when he escaped.  
There was just one missing piece in the whole story.  
“When they got me, they said they weren’t after me.” He said, splitting the silence,”They said they were after someone else.”  
Jessica glanced over towards him,”And you want to know who?” She smiled,”That’s really easy. Hunters usually capture celestials in order to make themselves **stronger** , and forge better ways to **find you**. There’s exactly one angel that I know of that can help them with that.” 

  
  


Kyuhyun looked apprehensively at the closed club. He was anxious - more than that, he was on edge. Nothing about moving in into a place that demons infested came across as homely, or comfortable. He tightened the grip around his small bag and took a deep breath, marching forward towards the unknown.   
His arm still stung from yesterday’s seal, however, he managed to cover the place with a large hoodie he especially liked. It was at least three sizes larger than the thin male, but he felt sentimental towards it, because it was the first thing he got when they arrived to Seoul.   
He knocked on the large doors, and didn’t wait much. A tall man with a happy grin on his face opened one of the doors, signing him to follow.   
The man smiled happily, what agitated Kyuhyun. He felt as if he was laughing at him, mocking him to say the least.   
“What?” Kyuhyun finally spat, his eyes following the man that kept circling him like a vulture.   
“Are you really an angel? You don’t look like an angel. You look normal.” He finally deducted.   
“Do you want me to show you how much of an angel I am?” He growled back,”I had a deal with Donghae, not with any others.” He gave a subtle warning, but it only made the other man giggle.    
“Yes, you’re definitely an angel, you guys are so stuck up, you need to relax.” As he said those words, his eyes began changing colour - from dark brown ones, to dark purple ones.    
Kyuhyun felt as if a sweet scent was taking over his senses - he was aware it was a demon’s doing, but he wanted it. He wanted to continue having that tingling sensation over his body - as if he was back home, resting, having no worries. His eyes slowly closed, feeling how his body sagged in relief and how his muscles tense much less with each passing second. He felt light, as if he could soon spread his wings and fly back up, leave all of his problems down here, while he'll be relaxing up at home.   
“ **Heechul.** ” A stern voice broke the silence and made the man stop his games at once. Kyuhyun shook his head, letting the feeling get out of his mind. Then, he glared at the man in front of him who was smiling triumphantly. Most of his self restraint had to focus on not hitting Heechul, because he wanted nothing more than that.    
“I’m sorry, they might not be used to your presence yet.” The black haired man said apologetically, and with a swift, subtle move of his head, signed Heechul to go somewhere else. The other obliged without question, he’ll get his games later on.   
  
“They’d better get used to it quickly, I’m not here to play.” He said between clenched teeth. Only then, he noticed how sick the man looked. It was as if the colour left his face, and dark circles appeared around his almond eyes. Kyuhyun looked at him with a questioned expression.   
“You know,” Donghae began answering the unsaid question,”Sealing something isn’t easy for me, I had many deals in the past, but none with angels. It’s the first time I feel this weak.” He said in an uplifted tone, amused of the situation,”I’ll show you to your room.” He gestured at the stairway and lead the other after him.   
  
The room he received was the same he saw the following night, looking exactly the same - a simple couch, one bed, a nightstand and two curtained windows. The walls were black and he had only a single lamp in his room. He dropped his bag next to the bed, sitting on it and sighing heavily.   
“Did you manage to do anything since I left?” The brown haired then turned to Donghae. The other shook his head,”I was out most of the time.” He admitted unwillingly,”But don’t let it worry you, I intend to upkeep my part of the deal. Now, if you excuse me - I have to take care of the club before it opens.” With that, the black haired man left and closed the door behind him.   
  
Kyuhyun took in the new scent he needs to get used to, and looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything suspicious inside the room. When he searched until his heart felt content, he finally opened his bag and took out a small silver necklace. The necklace didn’t look special at all - it was a simple silver string with nothing else on it. But when Kyuhyun let loose of some of his power, the necklace began absorbing it and shone in a pale blue pigment.   
He was having a hard time to keep his power composed without any help. Being in a human form was both restraining and exhausting, but that was part of a previous deal.

  
  


 

Hyukjae blinked a few times, then looked to the man in front of him,”He has an absorbing necklace, for his power.” He said as his eyes reverted from deep yellow to brown,”He must be a damn strong one if he does this openly here.”   
“I don’t think he has a choice, to be honest.” Siwon said, eyes fixed on the void in the room,”The only one that can really read what’s going on inside his head is Donghae, and if he saw any of us trying to spy on the angel, he’d be fuming.” He added with a sigh.   
“I don’t understand why he’s protecting him so much, we’re not allowed to play with him, we’re not allowed to tell him anything.” Kangin joined in an agitated tone,”It’s like he’s only  **his** pet.”   
“That’s because he is.” Heechul concluded, standing up from the sofa in the conference room,”When he got here, I tried to use some of my abilities on him, but I got scolded by Donghae. He made my arms and legs lose sense. I couldn’t move.”

Kangin slammed his fists into the marble coffee table, and jolted up,”That angel is messing with our leader’s mind!” He growled, and that’s when Yesung joined, hushing the man down.   
“We’ll see who’s playing with whose mind.” He muttered viciously,”Our leader has to leave tomorrow for a meeting. We’ll have the angel all for ourselves.”   
Heechul smiled, standing up as well,”I call first round. You can have him later!” He exclaimed, and rushed out of the door to his room.   
Hyukjae laughed,”Jongwoon, Youngwoon,” He called them by their names,”Don’t wreck anything. Remember, Donghae doesn’t like when we touch his toys.”   
The two nodded, and each scattered to their own business.

  
  


“This is the place where he lives?” Sungmin rose an eyebrow, taking a better look at the large, dark building,”It reeks of demons!” He yelped.   
Jessica clicked her tongue and gave him a push forward,”Get on with it. He made a deal to save you. Don’t be ungrateful.” She grabbed his wrist again, and pulled the man after her.   
He was shaking as the two made their way to the large doors, sweating out his fear. He had never faced a demon before, but it should be worse than a hunter, what scared him. Even back then, when he wasn’t in this form, he didn’t dare to go to any demon-claimed areas, he was simply too much of a coward for that.   
The woman opened the door easily, startling three man that were working on cleaning the bar.   
“Where’s Donghae?” She asked, but the curious eyes that she drew to her didn’t answer. Siwon, Yesung and Hyukjae began taking steps towards her.   
Shit, she thought, I didn’t mask my aura. When they came almost within a grasp reach, Sungmin pulled her behind him and forced his power to encapsulate them. Golden rays surrounded the two, keeping the demons outside the barrier.   
“What were you thinking?” He scolded her, his eyes shining in gold. It wasn’t easy holding back three demons, but for all he knew - the male has to keep them safe.   
Siwon looked at the angel hungrily. He pushed the other demons away, telling them to call Donghae and they easily obliged. The tall man locked eyes with the angel in front of him, and began radiating some of his power as well. His dark orbs became blood-orange, and he started to push his hand through the barrier. Sungmin shuddered, but tried to uphold his barrier to no avail. Siwon grunted at the strength pressing against his hand, but kept getting further, he reached as far as the man’s neck, placing his slim, hot fingers on the other’s skin.   
Then, Sungmin immediately fainted from the tap of power he felt. Oddly enough, the tall man caught him carefully, and took him into his arms.   
Jessica looked at the man stunned, looking with her eyes for answers.   
“You’re with Kyuhyun, no?” He simply said, and began taking the sleeping angel upstairs with her following him.

 

Donghae watched from afar, following each and every step Siwon took. He saw his friend react to this angel. He saw him wanting - lusting to become closer to him. The black haired was familiar with the sensation, just like last night he wanted to reach out for Kyuhyun, but didn’t.   
It’s going to be interesting, now that there are two who fallen for their angelic counterpart.   
Donghae wasn’t going to do anything about it - a deal is a deal and messing with angels is simply out of the line. If he wanted to keep his position as a leading and strong demon, he can’t allow himself to break - no matter how strong the pull he felt for Kyuhyun.   
However, even if he didn’t want to react any further, he saw how slowly he became jealous when the others held a meeting without him and spied after him. He was jealous that Hyukjae could see what he was doing, while all he could do was destructive and unhelpful to the situation.   
He wanted to show Kyuhyun that he was reacting too.   
Even if it is forbidden.


	5. Mirrors

The petite woman walked behind the black haired man, her brows furrowed as she was thinking deeply about previous events. Her hazel eyes scanned the lower floor, where she and Sungmin stood before, where that tall demon managed to break through his angelic barrier.  
“Donghae.” She finally cut the silence, thoughts running through her mind rapidly. Jessica had so many question regarding the situation. Why did the man react that way? Why Sungmin didn’t move? Why did he faint? Even though her skills as a hunter were extraordinary, only then she realised that all of her training was nothing like facing the real thing. Seeing how they communicate through their actions, how their world is so much different than theirs.  
“Why did that demon acted that way?” She carefully placed her words, as if walking over glass. She could see that the other, infront of her was as deep in thoughts as she was, but he seemed to be bothered by something a lot more.  
The male sunk to his arms, leaning on the fence, his face turned down between his broad shoulders. His silence was enough for her to understand that whatever it was, it wasn’t supposed to be so.  
“It’s called reaction.” He simply said in a low tone,”Demons and angels can produce their own power out of their given essence. While demon’s essence is _usually_ negative, an angel’s one is _usually_ positive.” He took a deep breath and rose to his height again, turning towards her,”Just like magnets, when you find someone that counters your essence, you become attracted to it. Addicted. It’s very much forbidden, which is why we’re split in first place.” His voice was detached from his emotions, fearing he’d say something too much.  
“It happens a lot when we get sent down here, but we try to avoid it as much as we can. Usually,” His voice broke a little and he cleared his throat before continuing,”Usually, it’s no use since it’s addicting to find this sort of peace.” He explained, giving her a meaningful look.  
She captured his gaze and the puzzle pieces began falling into place,”You’ve experienced it before, am I correct?” She carefully questioned. She could see the pained expression, but more than that- she could see the jealousy.  
“Damn you hunters.” He simply mocked, trying to avoid talking any further,”If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were reading me.”  
“I doesn’t take a hunter to know when someone is in love.” She smiled sheepishly.

  


Kyuhyun was rushing from one place to another in his room, while Sungmin was calmly asleep on his bed. One found, just a few more to go.   
He was grateful towards Jessica that she could quickly pull him out of that danger zone. He heard before about what hunters do, how they treat celestials. To them, he was no different than a rifle aimed to kill more of his kind. In their opinion, there should be no intervention neither from demons, nor from angels. They wanted to destroy each one of them, leaving nothing but dust.   
Before he came down to earth, Kyuhyun was one of many in charge to make sure nothing of alike happens to their kind. He was protecting those who protected humans. Unfortunately, curiosity killed the cat, or at least banished it from the celestial realm. He made a deal with a demon and this was his punishment. Sadly, when he arrived, he had no choice but to make another deal.  
His almond eyes scanned his friend that was soundly resting, thinking how thankful he is that at least one of them was alright. Nothing scared him more than imagining the horrors any of his friends could go through by themselves. Just like before- he felt the need to protect his kind, because that’s all he knew. Living for the sake of your own wills and wishes was something meant for demons.  
The man on the bed made a grunting noise, what knocked Kyuhyun immediately out of his ongoing train of thoughts.  
“Sungmin!” He rushed to his side, searching for clearance in the other’s eyes.  
The blond coughed a bit, but got up nonetheless,”Kyu?..” He questioned in daze,”Where-” He coughed again,”Where are we? What is this place?”  
Kyuhyun smiled softly, like no one had seen him do so before,”You’re safe. We’re in a safe place. Rest some more, you must be drained.” He said warmly, giving the other a stern hug, then helped him back to a resting position.  
“Thank you..” The blond yawned, and closed his eyes.  
Only then did Kyuhyun notice there was someone watching them from the doorstep.  
He looked up to the raven haired man, and stood up immediately, gesturing him to get outside. The other motioned for the angel to follow, then exited.

 

“I’m happy to see one of your friends is safe.” Donghae kindly turned to the other, his voice soft.  
Kyuhyun snorted,”Yeah, it will make the deal end much faster. There are only four more.” He answered absentmindedly and was caught unprepared when the other closed the space between them, almost completely. He was a few inches away, scanning the other’s eyes, trying to catch them.  
“You’re odd, Kyuhyun.” He said quietly,”Something about you makes me really curious and I can’t really make it stop.” He whispered, then left. Kyuhyun was left dumbfounded, unsure what kind of emotion the other intrigued within him. When his eyes changed colour, he hit his head with his palm, trying to bury the feeling deep down.  
_He’s a demon_ , he reminded himself, _they play with you, that’s what they do_. He shook his head, hoping it will kick out the soft tone he heard just a few moments ago, to no avail. That breathless voice that whispered so close to him made his body feel tingling and other things he wished he wasn’t feeling at all.

_He’s a demon, Kyuhyun. Snap out of it._

 

“What was that all about?” Hyukjae joined the black haired, walking downstairs, where they had a little bit of work done.  
“ _That_ ?” Donghae rose an eyebrow, placing his glasses on the counter.  
“That angel is playing with your head, isn’t he? He made you crazy.” The light haired man joked, smiling happily towards the other.  
“Yeah, he cursed me and now I’ll become boring and stuck up!” Donghae followed,”Oh no, I can’t stand people having fun- get it away from me.” The two laughed until warm tears formed at the sides of their eyes.  
“No, but really Hae, you’ve been all around him. Is he that interesting? Should I try and get to know him too?”  
“ **No** .” Donghae growled, eyes changing to crimson before he could stop his protective instinct. He caught the other’s wrist, his nails digging into his skin.  
Hykjae looked at him in awe, staying completely still. That protectiveness, that possessiveness, Hyukjae could do the calculations pretty easily after seeing that small reaction from his friend.  
“You’re fucking stupid.” He huffed out,”Cut it before you’ll hurt us. Before you’ll hurt yourself.” Hyukjae said coldly, and with force detached the raven haired man’s hand from his hash grasp.  
Startled by his own actions, Donghae jumped off his chair, taking all the papers, not making eye contact with the other.

“I-I need some air.” He murmured, leaving quickly towards the outer balcony.

 

Out of the many bridges in Seoul, one of the brightest one at night was the Hangang bridge, radiantly lighting the darkness in soft golden colour. Many people rushed over it, and even more countless cars. It was lively above, but beneath, just where the river meets the shore, it was dark, bleak and cold.  
For those who were less fortunate ones, it was freezing - the strong wind felt like sharp knives over any exposed skin, and the damp weather from the rising waters sunk deeply in everyone’s lungs.   
Two pairs of eyes met each other, the one, silver and the other pale blue. They have been praying to go through the night in the intense cold, left with nothing but what they could find on the spot, which consisted of a half-torn children blanket and a few half-empty cans of beer.   
The two felt alone, even though together. They have never experienced something so intense, and for once - they were afraid. It was the first time that they were shaking either of the weather, or their fear.   
By the second night they spent in that way, they were found by a kind old woman who insisted that they would come right away and follow her home. She didn’t want anything in return, as she explained them, her heart simply ached to see them in the situation - two young men who are just about her grandson’s age, who died not so long ago.   
Their gratitude was genuine, and as another day has passed they learned of her name, and met her husband who was as kind hearted as the lady. They fed them, and explained that if they’d find a job they would let them stay in the small house.   
It wasn’t anything big - a small, old house that consisted of two bedrooms. One once belonged to the old couple’s grandson, and that’s where they stayed.   
The grandma, as they were calling her, constantly said that Henry reminded her of her grandson and when she was taking care of him, it felt like she was with the dead grandson again. The grandpa, was very fond of Zhou Mi, explaining him that he looked and sounded like his son, who left him ungratefully a few years ago. Ever since they couple was denied of seeing their grandchildren, since one of them died due to an incurable sickness.   
It made Zhou Mi’s heart ache to think they’ll have to leave the couple soon as well.

  


Donghae tried to even his breathing, looking down at the empty street, which was mostly occupied by stray cats. He needed a plan to avoid that kind of dangerous game. Perhaps what he needed then was a game after all - latching onto someone he’d meet at the club would for sure take his mind off things. If it gets any worse, he could have a course with Hyukjae or Siwon, just to feel the adrenaline and excitement of having someone else’s power over you. It was all down to those feelings of satisfaction and pleasure. As a demon, pleasure was something he craved almost on weekly basis. Whether it was pleasure in having a good time, relaxing or sex. More often than not, he would find himself with a woman, or a man he didn’t bother to know their name when he would be moaning, eyes rolling back as they’d dance around his skin with their mouth.   
  
The feeling of someone else’s skin over his was something so addicting, and each time it pulled him in, wanting more until the other couldn’t handle it no more. He’d leave his room by dawn, making sure the other slept well and enough. Sometimes, when someone did a really good job in quietening his crave, he’d use his power to give them a silent night, clean of nightmares. It was rare, but it happened.   
Those people left before he could ever see them again, or remember their face at all. It was almost a routine path for him.   
  
He brushed through his hair, messing it a little and letting the wind blow through it, ruffling it. The cold sensation calmed him down and he felt his heart pace back to a normal rate. He closed his chocolate eyes, breathing in the industrial scent of the city. It was getting close to opening hour and he had to make sure everything was prepared, so he could have a night of quieting his cravings.   
  
That was something angels would never understand. They would always think that demons act that way because they want to, while the truth was it was like an itch that has to be scratched. When deprived of that satisfaction for too long, they’d go mad. Donghae had experienced it before up close. Back when Donghwa tried to make him something he’s not.   
  
The man shook off the thought and went inside.   
  
The night was relatively ordinary - everyone did their designated jobs, what gave the raven haired a bit of space to enjoy himself. He promised himself not to be too picky, and take the first thing he’ll manage to find. Unfortunately, his game seemed to be off as he was too distracted by something -- someone else in his mind.   
By the second part of the night, when he couldn’t find anyone, that bickering feeling began to threateningly force him to leak some of his power to attract others. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he couldn’t.   
Eventually, he found a girl that gave him momental satisfaction, what calmed his powers a little. They were still leaking, but not as greatly as before.   
  
When he left the room, his hair messy and his usual black buttoned shirt no longer tucked neatly into his slim jeans, he passed through Kyuhyun’s room, and immediately he knew he made a mistake.   
  
_Come_ _out_. He tried to command the angel inside the room, who probably felt that someone was trying to reach to him. The brown haired male only managed as much as to peek out of the door when two strong arms pulled him into an intoxicating, passionate kiss.


	6. BOOM BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning some really contrasted fluff and smut

Henry looked to the old woman’s soft eyes that were always filled with unconditional kindness. They were in the kitchen, while Zhou Mi and the lady’s husband went out to the market. He never stopped feeling grateful towards her, as the old couple took them in without knowing anything about them.

“What seems to bother you today?” She questioned, washing the fresh vegetables and placing them on the table where Henry had been sitting.

He smiled a little, then looked to the crops in front of him.

“Grandma, how.. How did your grandson die?” He was uneasy to say the least to let this question be heard. Where he had been staying, the grandson’s old room, were no pictures of him, and very little belongings.

She sighed, sitting down and with a soft, understanding smile she looked to the other,”It’s not easy for me.. To tell.” She said with unrefined sadness in her voice,”Go make me some tea, while I’ll tell you.”

  
  


The little boy’s eyes sparkled against the large window that displayed different toys of all kinds. It was his first time in the actual city of Seoul, and not just the outer districts where he has been living for the past 5 years. His petite figure jumped with excitement at the items he saw inside the store, while one of his hands grasped tightly against his mother’s soft hand. 

“Mama!” He exclaimed happily,”Can we look? Can I look?” He chirped, his big, chocolate orbs turning to the woman next to him.

She returned him a soft look,”Okay, mommy will get you something. Go inside.” She rushed him in, giggling at his excitement. She was a beautiful woman, hair flowing like a river that covered her slim figure. Her eyes were kind, very much like the boy’s and her pale skin shone against the sun’s soft rays.

She went in right after her son, going straight to the counter, waiting for him to follow.

Meanwhile, the boy surfed through the shelfs, looking at all kind of toys- mainly wooden cars and building blocks. He scanned everything like a little expert, and finally stopped at a doll that was shaped like a wooden angel. It was a simple toy that consisted of a few shaped blocks connected by strings. Asides of that, it also had two white wooden wings and a small halo attached with a copper string to its round head.

He grasped the toy and happily jogged to his mother, leaning into the drapes of her simple dress.

“Did you choose?” She lowered herself to his height, looking carefully at the item in the boy’s small hands,”An angel?” She hummed, taking the toy and placing it on the counter.

Then, she did something unexpected, but the child didn’t seem to notice it. The woman took out a little note and wrote neatly.   
  


_ It’s his birthday and we don’t have much. Please let me pay you the rest later. _ __   
  


Then, she pushed the few won she had and prayed in her heart it would be accepted.

The woman on the other side of the counter nodded with a sad smile, then turned to the boy,”It’s your birthday?” She grinned, wrapping the gift.

The child nodded happily,”I’m five today!” He exclaimed, what made both of the ladies laugh at the cuteness.    
“What’s your name?” The young woman behind the counter asked sweetly.   
“Kyuhyun!” He answered brightly.

  
  


 

The brown haired man grunted at the light coming from the windows, while opening his eyes slowly. He had never been as tired before, and the leftovers of sleep he tried to shake off his face weren’t going easily. He inhaled the scent of rain and industrial steam and that was when he remembered where he actually is.    
His eyes scanned the bed and he was surprised to say the least to find another man besides him. Kyuhyun froze and his brain already began to recall last night’s events.

 

 

When Donghae pulled him closer, his hands traveling to his lower back, he could do nothing but play along. It was hard to hide his own reaction when he felt those thin lips against his thin ones. A moan from the depth of Donghae’s throat shook his senses and made all his walls crumble down and shatter. He could see the black haired’s eyes light in deep red, what only made him react even more as his eyes changed colour as well.   
Then, he gave into it.    
  
Quickly, he grasped the male’s wrists and pulled him inside his room, pinning him against the closest wall, kissing down to his neck. The sounds that came from the man ignited his lust and he couldn’t stop himself no more. His hands travelled to the buttons of the other’s shirt, removing it as fast as possible. The heat and desire radiated from Donghae, and Kyuhyun wanted to feel all of it.   
“Kyuhyun--” The demon moaned quietly, tensing at the other’s soft planted kisses down his chest. The black haired pushed his hands onto the other’s hair, grabbing it and switching forcefully their places. He looked up to the other’s eyes and growled next to his ear.   
“You’re mine.”   
The words ran a shudder through the angel’s body, and the eagerness to know more and touch more made him insane.    
“I’m yours.” He huffed breathlessly, by instinct.   
Donghae bit lightly onto the other’s neck, then went back to the man’s plump lips for another indulging kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, and the only time Donghae allowed to break it was to remove his shirt and leave the angel bare in front of him.   
He saw the inscription on Kyuhyun’s chest and jealousy lit his senses,”You’re mine. You’re not going to let anyone else touch you.” He commanded, then roughly threw the man over the bed.   
  
Kyuhyun was addicted, he wanted to feel every inch of the man’s body, knowing every little secret that the demon held. He wanted it so bad that any rules he had known before couldn’t stand before his lust.   
“Strip.” Donghae muttered, getting closer by the second to the other. He had never felt like that before. He had never reacted to anyone like that before.   
Kyuhyun obliged, his pants scattered on the floor and his boxers were soon to join them likewise.

The other hovered over him, trapping his bare body between his arms. Even when he let himself what he was wishing for, he had to hold back for the sake of the angel.

  
  


 

“Mama!” The child called from the yard, the doll in his tiny arms. He ran towards the house, stumbling slightly from leg to leg. 

“Mama!” The boy called again when he received no answer. He made his way deeper in the house, searching for the woman.

“Mama!” He called last time, and received an answer from someone else.

“Kyuhyun, your mother is sick, she needs to be alone now.” The boy’s grandmother said kindly, taking him into her arms,”We’re going for a while to grandma’s and grandpa’s home.” She tried to smile, but the boy was too smart for his own good. He knew-- he sensed that it wasn’t simple sickness.   
  
The little child tried to escape his grandmother’s hold, to no avail. He was taken away, and from that moment on, he lived in another house - a place he couldn’t call home just yet.    
He grew and began going to primary school, having good grades but he was still very shy. The boy kept wandering around the school yard with the year-old wooden doll, sharing with it many conversations and acting as if it was his best friend.   
  
By the fall of Kyuhyun’s first year, his parents were called to meet the teacher, but his grandparents showed up instead. The young teacher explained that in order for him to develop social skills, he must depart that doll and participate in more school occasions.   
  
As they returned, the son’s father left the old couple’s house and the two had to talk to the barely six years old.   
He sat on the big couch, while his grandmother was in front of him. The angel in his arm. His big, round eyes shone as he looked to her, expecting something to come.   
“Your teacher spoke with us, Kyuhyun.” The lady started, sounding kind and soft,”And she wants you to have some friends in class.”   
“I already have a friend!” He showed her with a smile the wooden doll, even though he knew that it wasn’t what she meant.   
“She wants you to come to school without the doll, Kyuhyun. So we will try something now, alright?” The grandmother got up, and took away the wooden angel.   
  
  


  
A slick finger penetrated his hole, making him a moaning mess even more. He was sure that nothing could ever match with that feeling of something filling you up so warmly. His breathing became shorter as he felt the man move his finger around, preparing him for something much more than just that.   
His hands grabbed the black haired man’s bare back and slowly, he dragged his nails into the male’s skin, making him groan out in satisfaction. On the way down, he felt two scars, one on each shoulder blade, but decided to pay very little attention to it, heading straight to his uncovered ass. Kyuhyun groped it, forcing the man closer to him and it was only then he felt another digit within him.   
“Fuck--” He breathed out in a husky, low voice. The sensation made him dizzy, but it made him lust for so much more,”Hae, just--” He moaned loudly, feeling all three fingers dancing inside him, expanding him,”Just fuck me already-” The male cried out in pleasure as his sensitive spot was hit.   
“As you wish.” Donghae smirked against the other’s lips and positioned himself between the man’s toned legs. Without a warning, he pushed everything in right after he removed his hand from there. He let out an unmatchable groan of pleasure and stopped there, to adjust. Kyuhyun felt the pain, he felt how the new member that was filling him up stretched him to a new limit which he was yet to experience. He bit his lips until soft, red liquid came out, tinting his mouth with an iron flavour.   
“So tight,” Donghae whispered, and the other shuddered in response,”How can you match me this perfectly?” He smirked and slowly but steadily began to move inside the man’s body.   
The friction he felt was nothing like before. Perhaps it was his reaction talking, but it felt so much better, as if everything he needed had been answered to its fullest.   
  
  
  
The child was holding onto his grandmother’s wrinkly hand, grasping it with the little strength he had. His eyes were red and puffy, because his best friend had been taken away. Occasionally, he would try to sneak into the older’s room and snatch the doll back, but he was just not big enough to reach it. He tried everything - from standing on top of a chair, to catching the doll with his one-minute made lasso. He just couldn’t get the angel back.   
As they were crossing the road, he looked at the sky, trying to figure where do angels come from, and whether his friend is happy on his own. He was worried that he would be upset that Kyuhyun left him, but the boy promised himself he would give anything to befriend him again.   
The child looked from the sky back to the road, and a figure began taking form in front of him.   
Red dust flew from the sky onto the road, and formed a man’s form. Then, the dust disappeared and a young man stood in the middle of the cross. He smiled, his brown eyes were warm and caring.    
“Kyuhyun.” The angel spread his wings as he talked, his voice sounding like crystals knocking on each other,”I miss you.” He confessed,”When will you be back?”   
Without second thought, the boy let go of the old lady’s hand, and jumped onto the road for his friend.    
  
  
“He was hit by a car.” The woman concluded, finally looking to Henry,”It was my fault. I should have held him better, I should have done so many things..” Her sore voice began cracking under the deep sadness she experienced.   
Henry was speechless. Throughout the story, he was in shock when he heard the little boy’s name. The timing and the story matches up completely with what he knew about his guardian - about how Kyuhyun became an angel.   
So many emotions filled the man, each one trying to win over the others - sadness, fear, understanding, compassion. All of it confused him even more about his leader. Henry saw mainly one side of the older angel - the stern and cold leading aura he always had. But he knew, he felt that there was just much more than meets the eye.    
“I’m sure Kyuhyun is in a good place now.” Henry muttered reassuringly, and hugged the old lady. Some of his power allowed him to get the woman calm and help her get back to her usual house chores. However, he will have to tell this to Zhou Mi, explain to him that they have met Kyuhyun’s human grandmother. That Kyuhyun grew up when he was an angel, and not before.    
On top of it, he has to know what was that doll.   
  
  
Donghae felt a knot building up in his abdomen, pushing and pulling his arousal into the other. He placed his head next to Kyuhyun’s neck, kissing and nibbling on it when he could. The tightness, the heat, his reaction - all of it twisted his senses and made him want to keep Kyuhyun in this position forever.    
When the black haired man moved his face to look at Kyuhyun beneath him, he felt the knot become bigger by the second. The sight he saw was Kyuhyun’s face draped over to the side, eyes shut tight, focusing solemnly on the pleasure that rushed through his body. His plump lips were slightly open, inviting the demon to explore them as much as he can.   
“Hae,” He heard the man moan, what sent the sensation straight to his abdomen, making his muscles tense as he felt the orgasm building up.   
“Hae--” Kyuhyun moaned louder, his hands coming up to the demon’s shoulder, sinking in his nails. His breathing got shorter and Donghae could sense how with each second he became tighter around him.   
Donghae pushed in one last time, coming with a loud groan of the angel’s name. He dropped himself over the other’s body, hovering over it only slightly. The hot mixture of sweat gave a serene feeling to the two, and just like that, the demon’s eyes reverted back to their human colour. The black haired leaned in, whispering close to the man’s ear,”You’re mine.” He managed to mutter, before sleep took over and he ejected himself from the male’s body to rest on the bed. He fell into deep slumber before the other could react.   
  
Kyuhyun didn’t want to admit so, but he was drained as well. He was drained because he had to use his own power on himself. If he hadn’t done so, he would have given in completely to the demon, forgetting about his position, about his purpose. The brown haired managed to manipulate his mind with his power to block some of the lust he felt. But there was one thing he couldn’t block away, nor he will ever be able to.   
  
He couldn’t block the love that has been building up since their first reaction to each other.


	7. Rock n' Shine

As the memory began to sink, Kyuhyun felt the remorse building up inside his stomach. It was hard for him to accept that someone managed to throw him off the line, especially a demon.  
He looked down at the man sleeping soundly. His eyes traveled between the messy, jet black strands and his bare back.  
His breathing was so even and peaceful it was hard to accept that this man could possibly be any harm to anyone.  
Kyuhyun’s gaze stopped at the two scars on Donghae’s back. He saw how the stitches that were probably done years ago were poorly done, and the scars still showed its deformed skin. The male wondered what could have possibly done scars that big.

The brown haired immediately averted his look when he heard the other moan out an incheret noise. The sleeping male began to slowly wake up, and Kyuhyun had to keep himself from looking, from getting pulled in.  
“Good morning.” Donghae yawned, stretching his arms. He looked around and smiled in content,”I’m happy last night wasn’t just a dream after all.”  
That remark send Kyuhyun blushing as he stood up and grabbed whatever pieces of clothes he could find,”Get out of my room. Now.” He coldly huffed, trying to keep inside the churning in his stomach.  
The black haired got up, and stood in front of the other, grabbing onto his shoulders,”Don’t worry, angel, I won’t tell anyone that you want me that much.” He snickered.  
“Good. Because that would be lying.” He snarled and pushed the male’s arms away,”I thought our deal said that you won’t be playing any games.” Kyuhyun crossed his arms.  
Donghae smiled triumphantly. He was waiting for him to play that card,”Last time I checked, I wasn’t using any of my abilities to make you mine.”  
“I am  **not** yours. Nor will I ever be. You’re a demon, you’re everything I hate. You play with people for your own fun and then hurt them in a way they can never recover. You just toy with other’s feelings!” Kyuhyun almost barked. He clenched his fists and his expression was cold and sharp. His eyes sent dagger’s to Donghae’s amused gaze.  
“Let me get something straight for you.” Donghae returned the look with just as much force,”We, demons, don’t do anything unless we absolutely have to. You think we want to see people get hurt? You think I want to wake up with someone else next to me every damn night?” His words were quiet, stabbing like poisonous knifes,”We do things because we have to survive. It’s something that you will never understand. Angels don’t have that sort of burden.”  
Kyuhyun clenched his teeth, squinting his eyes a little,”You sound so sure of yourself.”  
“Damn right I am sure!” He roared this time,”I  **know** what it’s like to be an angel! I have my goddamn scars to remind me that every moment for the rest of my existence.” He turned around to show the other the two large scars on his back,”It must be fucking great not to feel this sort of burden, right  _ Kyuhyun _ ?” Donghae’s voice was breaking, just like his emotions,”Angels will never know what it is like to survive on an instinct.” The first tear began making its way down the male’s cheek,”I know, because I  _ used _ to be one.”

With that, Donghae simply left, leaving Kyuhyun in awe.

 

The brown haired was speechless. He had never thought why demons act the way they do- he always took that as a given fact. Angels are good, demons are bad. That was it. 

It never crossed his mind that there might be something else, besides a mere nature he was taught about. What Donghae had shown him was completely opposite to what he had in mind- both the grief and regret, but the compassion too. The rest of the demons that he came across were nothing like the man that left him with an open wound over his heart.

He wanted to say sorry, but he couldn’t. That would make him weak.

 

“What did you do?” Kyuhyun heard Sungmin’s scolding voice as he entered the room,”What happened here?” His tone changed to surprise as the blond took the sight in.  
Kyuhyun stood silent, shame building up within his walls,”I..” He tried to speak, say something that wouldn’t make him look like a fool.  
“I think we should concentrate on finding the rest.” He simply said. His gaze was dropped in order to hide the glowing eyes. The man had lost count of how many times he had to abuse his power in order to detach emotions he feared to feel.  
“If you feel better, start scanning the city.”

  
  


“I’ve never seen him like this.” Hyukjae whispered to the other,”It’s like you can feel for miles away what’s up with him.”  
Siwon hummed in reply, staring at the half-closed door to their leader’s room. The sight wasn’t pleasant- the man inside the bedroom was sitting silently, playing with a coin between his slim fingers. It looked from afar as if nothing had happened, since the outer look of the leader was just as usual. But they could feel the overwhelming waves of anguish radiating off the man. It was a great thing- packs of demons can sense each other and tell each other when something isn’t right, and the opposite way.  
The pack that Donghae lead had many years in their account to develop that power to an even greater level.  
“Shouldn’t we talk to him?” Hyukjae looked to the taller,”He’s going to hurt the rest if he keep this up.”  
“I’ll talk to him.” Siwon said calmly, taking a step inside the room and locking the door behind him.

 

“Donghae.” He said in a low tone,”You’ve been playing around, haven’t you?” Siwon took a few steps in, but avoided the other’s look. He wasn’t sure what emotion was more dominant- anger? Disappointment? Worry? All those mixed up in Siwon’s heart, what made him unsure how to treat the matter.  
“Leave it, Siwon.” Donghae said in irritation,”I’m not in the mood to be lectured.”  
“I can tell that.” He replied,”We all can. Unless you want to make us all miserable, you better pull yourself together.”  
With that, Donghae’s eyes lit up in red,”You think I wanted this?” He growled lowly, his powers making their way to Siwon’s veins, forcing him to look down as Donghae got up.  
“You think I want to feel  _ this  _ miserable?” His voice got more venomous as his power made Siwon fall onto his knees,”You think I wanted to  **love** ?” He roared at his friend, his eyes filled with anger.  
He let go of the hold he had onto Siwon’s form and averted his look,”Get out. I have to deal with angels now. I leave Heechul in charge while I’m away.” Donghae said roughly and listened to his friend leaving to room with careful steps, closing the door right after.

 

Donghae was devastated.

  
  


Zhou Mi bowed the cashier as he grabbed the shopping bags filled with groceries,”So you’re saying that grandma was.. Kyuhyun’s grandma?” He rose an eyebrow. There was so much information that he had to take in, but being one of the calmer angels, he coped very peacefully with the matter.   
Henry nodded,”Usually we don’t remember things from before we become…  _ You know _ . But I think he should know. I also think he remembers a little from before.” He followed the older outside, opening an umbrella for both of them.   
The taller hummed in understanding,”Do you think he’s safe?”   
Henry bit his plump lips,”I don’t think anyone is safe, to be honest.”   
  
  
The room was lit by a single flickering light, adding to its dark and cool aura. The walls were gray and it seemed as if no one had used the place for a while. A single, black table stood in the middle, while two chairs were on each side of it.    
It was the first time, in some time that those chairs were occupied.   
“Kim Jongin, that’s your name. Am I correct?” The man on one side of the table said in an emotionless tone.   
The light haired man nodded, adding nothing more than that. It was stressful enough for him without forcing himself to speak.   
“You’ve been a hunter for quite a while, and your resume states that you have made successful captures countless times throughout the years.” The other continued, then put down the brown folder on the table,”I can see why they like you.”   
Kai nodded once again, his eyes searching for something to focus on rather than the threatening presence in front of him.   
“But, nonetheless, you are here.” The man hummed, as if it was a game for him,”Disappointing, no?”   
The blond took the liberty of not answering at all. He could feel drops of sweat form on his temple as he tried not to move a muscle, fearing that  **something** \--- anything, would happen.   
He has been sitting in the room for at least a couple of days, occasionally treated as if he was a prisoner. The man knew the risks of helping someone hunter consider an enemy, but he hoped not to get caught.    
“You know, there are many things that I can punish you with.” The man started, searching for Kai’s gaze,”I can tell them to beat you up, to starve you, to make you suffer, but that won’t be enough.” His voice was stern,”You were beaten enough anyway, traitor.”    
Kai shuddered to the words coming from his previous comrade, but kept the uneasy feeling buried down as much as he possibly can. It hurt, that someone he considered a friend had to give him judgement now, for breaking his vow as a celestial hunter. He looked up at the man in front of him, the sweat dripping down his cheeks and neck.   
“I think that the best solution for this is to give you what you want.” Chanyeol hummed,”If you want to help them, you first need to help yourself.”   
The light blue haired man stood up slowly, grasping the folder with him,”Don’t bother to fight them, you’ll need the power to withstand your punishment.” He said coldly,”I honestly trusted you, Kai. I thought you were my friend.”    
Kai never told anyone his real name, wanting to keep it as a reminder to what being human should look like. No one should suffer for what he is, even angels, even demons.    
“ _Goodbye_ , Kai.” Chanyeol left the man in the cold room, but not long after a few others entered it again to find the male in the same position as he was left.   
  
Obediently, he followed the armed four hunters to another room, a room that he was familiar with more than he wanted to be.   
He was placed in a place that resembled a cage that buzzed with electricity between the bars of it. On the other side of the room, they have brought another man, that he wasn’t familiar with.    
The man had brown locks that took a bit of a gray pigment and his petite figure looked miserable in Kai’s eyes. The male looked powerless, as if every movement he had to make was hurting him, but he did it because otherwise he would be punished as well.   
The hunters pushed him inside another cage, and stripped him of his shirt, revealing two large scars on his bare back.    


Only then Kai understood what he was sentenced with.   
  
  
“Concentrate **harder**.” Kyuhyun was getting impatient, as he was scolding his friend,”You have to find them.”   
Sungmin looked at the other,”There’s only so much I can do!” He pleaded,”If they’re not using their powers I can’t see them. I see countless other ones, but none of them are who we’re looking for.”   
Kyuhyun roared in irritation,”They have to be somewhere, we should have felt if anyone would undergo any danger.” He brushed through his hair and walked back and forth in the room,”Unless they found a way to disconnect us somehow.”   
  
“They can easily do that.” A voice that Kyuhyun hoped not to hear for the time being replied. Donghae leaned on the doorframe, looking anywhere but at the angel,”This is not your issue.”   
“Then what is?” Sungmin asked, when he felt the anxiety radiating off his leader.   
“Your issue is that you’re weakened by the human form. You should be able to surpass that if you concentrate hard enough.” The black haired stepped in and sat in front of Sungmin, avoiding Kyuhyun.   
“You should let go of some of your facade, then you will feel better.”   
Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun, as if asking whether or not they should trust his words. The brown haired shrugged, not knowing what to say.   
“Try to spread your wings, let go of your power. You’re wasting too much on looking human.” Donghae continued,”Stop wasting it and do other things instead, like finding your friends.”   
The blond took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, golden dust began to appear around the male’s back and his eyes shone in the respective colour. The dust took a form of large wings, shining in bright light. Sungmin’s skin began to become paler, almost white and he stopped his power from leaking any more.   
“How do you feel?” Donghae asked in a curious whisper.   
Sungmin smiled,”Stronger.”    
Then, his eyes shone even brighter, and his mind could see the whole city of Seoul. He pushed through deeper and tried to scan for familiar faces.   
While he did so, Kyuhyun was nervously watching, fists clenched and body frozen. They had to find them before hunters do. They have to be together at all costs in order to be safe.   
“I found Henry and Zhou Mi!” The blond exclaimed. Kyuhyun smiled, but he also caught the demon amongst them smiling. Could he be really that willing to help? Was it done out of pure intentions?   
Those thoughts confused him, much like earlier events.   
  
  
“Minnie!” Henry called when he felt the presence watching him,”Minnie, where are you?”    
The sight was a pretty odd one - a young man standing in the middle of the street with bags filled in groceries, talking to the air. Out of all the busy people that wandered here and there on the street, he was the only one standing.   
“I’m in a club, with Kyuhyun. We’re staying here until we find everyone.” Henry heard Sungmin’s celestial voice.   
“We’ll come to you, where are the others?” He was overjoyed to hear his friend again.   
“I’m not sure, but we’ll be waiting for you.” And with that, the connection broke.   
  


  
The rest of the day passed by relatively silently, each one in his own matters. It wasn’t until the club’s opening time when Kyuhyun finally gathered courage to talk to the demon he tried to avoid so hard.   
He swallowed down his dry throat and leaned on the bar’s counter next to Donghae.   
“Hey, about before-” The brown haired tried to find the correct words, but the swirl of emotions didn’t help him to sound like he wanted to.   
“What about it?” Donghae rose an eyebrow, replying monotonically. He was busy with paperwork, and didn’t bother to look up to the angel next to him.   
“I didn’t know, and you were being annoying, and I thought you were playing games and using your power on me, and this is all new, and I’m not used to this world yet, and-”   
“Is this an apology?” Donghae asked with a smirk.   
“No! I just said you were annoying!” Kyuhyun groaned.   
“It sounds like an apology.”  The black haired hummed, and finally looked to the other,”It’s so rare to see an angel apologize for being wrong, I should be honoured.” He was amused to say the least, what made teasing Kyuhyun even more fun than before.   
“This is  **not** an apology, Donghae!” He barked, slightly irritated.   
“You also said my name! Last time I heard you say my name I liked it better.” The demon could see the red tone that covered the other’s cheeks, if he’d play his cards right, he might get the upper hand on this matter.   
“You’re treading on thin ice now, demon.” Kyuhyun squinted his eyes.   
“What happened to  _ Donghae _ ?” He pouted,”Or just  _ Hae _ ? I liked it last night as well.” He enjoyed the situation more than he should have,”I’d love to hear that again.”   
“Last night isn’t happening again.” The brown haired crossed his arms,”And I’m not going to call you anything but what you are.”   
Donghae stood up, and grabbed Kyuhyun’s shirt, leaning to his ear and whispered,”Don’t worry,  _ Kyu _ . I’ll make you call my name just like you beautifully did last night. Remember what I told you?”   
For a few moments, Kyuhyun could only feel the hot breath on his neck and the thumps of his heart as it was threatening to explode in his chest.   


“You’re  **mine** .”


	8. Bittersweet

In between the crimson colour over his vision, and the blurred figures in front of him, he could also hear muffled noises. Sometimes he could understand the voices talking to him, checking on him, but his body was far too weak to allow him to figure out the situation.  
His limbs felt heavy and it took to much power to try and lift even the smallest muscle. His lungs were burning as if he took in fiery coal, or stood far too close to churning fire.   
Kai wasn’t sure whether or not he was conscious part of the time, but he was constantly in between the overwhelming darkness and the comforting light.  
He couldn’t even feel it when he was released and set free. Distant touches on his arms indicated that he was moving, but the red vision didn’t allow him to see where, or with whom.

He has walked for a while, then sat down somewhere that felt like a car. He heard the engine start, and darkness finally took over as he fainted from the pain.

 

“I’m on my way to you now, I just got him out.” Jessica said briefly to her phone,”I think he’s unconscious now, but I really can’t tell. He just looks...  _ bad _ .” She hummed in understanding and disconnected the call.  
Luckily, she managed to bring him before anything even worse even happened. Jessica stayed focused on the road, but from time to time she sneaked a glance to the rough shaped looking man next to her. His eyes were half-lidded so not much could be seen of his reddened eyes. The arm they injected him on was on the scale of purple and blue as they showed no mercy in their punishment.  
It was definitely the worst kind of punishment any hunter could receive- not because of the outcome, but the side effects they had to suffer due to it.  
She drove faster than ever, hoping to reach the club as soon as possible.

 

Even though her figure was petite, the woman lacked no strength in her body when she lifted him over her back and rushed inside, surprising a few of the occupants of the club.  
The first she reached to was Yesung, who without any words could figure out that something was wrong.  
Their leader had already explained the situation between the huntress and the angels they were currently helping, and Yesung rushed to take the semi conscious man from her keep.  
“Where to?” He simply said, seeing the worry in her eyes.  
“Kyuhyun and Donghae, he needs blood.” She stuttered as they were running to the second floor.

 

“What the hell happened to him?” Donghae followed the huntress to Kyuhyun’s room, where Yesung had laid the man on the couch.  
“He was caught while helping Sungmin to escape the hunters’ prison. They gave him probably celestial blood to drink. I don’t know about the doses, but when I got there there was a syringe lying next to him.” Her anxiety radiated off her for miles away,”Where’s Kyuhyun?”  
“He left to pick up some of his friends. Do you know when he received the blood?” Donghae kneeled next to the man and gently opened his eyes, uncovering crimson orbs that looked spiritless.  
“No idea. I heard about his punishment only a few hours ago, even though his bruise from the injection looks relatively fresh.”  
Donghae clicked his tongue and scanned the man’s arm. The bruises weren’t a pretty sight at all, and he could already see how the colour escaped the man’s skin.   
He heard before about that type of punishment within hunters, but hoped to know he was wrong when he heard it. There were stories to both sides- humans who received blood and the transformation was successful, but also some incidents where it didn’t.

 

From his own experience, he knew that it could be successful, that’s how after all he saved _that_ human’s life.

 

“Call Eunhyuk and Heechul. Tell them to bring me my kit. I’ll take care of him.” Donghae tried to sound calm. His reactions when under pressure were one of the reasons he has been chosen to lead the small pack of demons- something about the adrenaline running through his veins gave his mind clarity. He knew what to do and how to act better than ever when he felt that gush of rush in his heart. 

He searched his arm for the exact spot they injected the man, and by the time he found it, the two other he called were inside the room with the huntress.  
“I’m going to give him some of my blood. It should help, if he was injected with the same celestial type as me.” He roughly said and rammed through the kit for his tools.

 

He used to be an angel once, but he was also a demon. He couldn’t tell the others that he was never born a demon, but cursed to be one. Either way, the blood in his body could satisfy both kinds since his special state. If Donghae was right, the blood type he would change to would be the correct one.  
“I need you to leave the room. Eunhyuk, Yesung, Heechul, please take the huntress away and by any means, do not dare to disturb me.” He said sharply.

When they left, and he heard the door locking, he finally took some of his blood, injected it to the man and prayed for it to work.

 

“If you ever need anything, call us.” The old lady hugged the two tightly, then handed them a few boxes of home made food for them.  
“Thank you, grandma.” Zhou Mi smiled brightly,”We will visit, I promise.”   
Kyuhyun looked from the car at the scene and couldn’t help but feel warmth when he looked at the old couple. A familiar sense took over when he saw them, but he couldn’t figure out what was it. Perhaps he has seen the couple before, but his memory decided to put it aside.  
“Bye!” Henry called, heading to the car and waving in the process.  
When they all settled in the small car Kyuhyun looked at the two and felt relief when he saw his friends in good shape.   
“Are we good to go? Jessica called me and said that something happened, so we have to head back.”  
He received a couple of nods and set on their way.

 

“She told us she had a grandson who died.” Henry started, unsure how should he break it down to their leader.  
Kyuhyun hummed in reply.  
“He died in a car crash. I think he became celestial after that.” Henry continued, and received another hum from the driver.  
“He had a wooden doll in the shape of an angel,” His voice became more tense. He hoped that the information would revoke anything in Kyuhyun’s mind,”He really liked it, and carried it everywhere. Even when he died.”  
“Maybe it’s someone we know.” Kyuhyun said calmly, not paying any special attention to the story.

“The kid’s name was **Cho Kyuhyun**.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped the car abruptly, his form freezing in place. The man turned around and looked at the two with wide eyes,”What.. Did you say?” His voice was anxious.  
“The kid’s name was Cho Kyuhyun. His mother was sick so he was sent away to live with his grandparents. His parents are alive, though.” Henry said quietly,”Kyuhyun, I think you’re that kid.”

 

Something inside him shattered, and an invisible wall that was covering forgotten human memories began crumbling down slowly.  
For a second, he saw a vision of a deeply buried memory- A house, an old lady and a doll. His eyes sparkled in the light colour his angelic power held and Kyuhyun felt his heart beating as twice as loud.  
The only thing that knocked him out of the trance was the horns from the cars behind him.  
“We-we’ll talk about it later.” Kyuhyun hastily said, his heart thumping between his ears.

It didn’t take much to throw him off the grid, making him confused and unsure. Most angels don’t remember much about their previous life, in order to keep everything unattached to the human world. As much as he tried to use his power to block the feeling away, he couldn't. He tried for the whole driving period to keep himself composed, but it was useless.

  
  


Kai muttered something incoherent, moving slowly and weakly his hands towards Donghae.  
“Take it easy. You’re in a lot of pain.” The demon reassured,”It’s going to be like this for the time being, I’m sorry I can’t help you much more.”  
“Where…?” Kai huffed, voice raspy and heavy. He had a hard time opening his eyes, but fought against the threatening darkness he didn’t want to succumb to.  
“You’re safe, under my protection. You’re not going to die, but this is definitely not easy.” Donghae said sadly,”You were injected with angelic blood, I gave you some of mine to help you get used to it.” He said quietly,”Don’t push yourself, you need a lot of rest.”  
Kai groaned and blinked a few times until he finally saw some shadows in the redness that blurred his vision.  
“Who..” His voice came out as a mere whisper, but the demon next to him understood everything on his heart.  
“I’m Donghae. I’m Kyuhyun’s friend, and Jessica’s friend.” He said warmly, his dark eyes filled with compassion,”Rest, I’ll give you more blood supply after you will digest this one.” He smiled softly, and stood up from his knees.

 

A few moments later, the serenity was broken by two familiar faces, and two others that he was yet to get to know.  
He immediately put up a finger to his slim lips and gestured at the resting man.   
“How is he?..” Sungming muttered quietly, getting next to the man,”Is he..?”  
“He’s alive, he’s battling through transformation. I gave him some angelic blood I had, and I’ll give him some more later.” Donghae explained, whispering in order not to wake up the exhausted hunter.  
“Thank you.” Sungmin turned to the demon,”You’ve done more than we could ask for.” He smiled warmly, and Donghae simply bowed, humbled by the angel’s words.  
  
“Donghae, a word?” Kyuhyun broke the peaceful silence and lead the man outside, leaving the rest to watch over Kai.

 

“Where did you get angel blood?” Kyuhyun inquired, curiosity piqued.  
Donghae smirked,”I told you already, though I’m not so sure what about you makes me lose my secrets so easily.”  
“You gave him your  **own** blood?” The brown haired asked in awe.   
“Well, yes.” He replied.

Kyuhyun stared at the man for long minutes, eyes wide and mouth shut. Sure, he knew that the demon used to be an angel, he saw the evidence to that when they.. Well. He didn’t want to believe that everything he was taught to hate had the same blood running in his veins as he does. The man in front of him made him question over and over everything he was familiar with - whether it was the order of the celestials, or his feelings and deeply buried emotions.   
They were still bound by a sealed deal, but helping that human wasn’t part of it. Donghae did it because he wanted to, because he doesn’t like seeing people suffer.   
Because he acts as a demon only when he must.   
It shook Kyuhyun to the bone to understand those things, and as time progressed, he felt more and more trapped between the laws and orders of angels. He wanted to be free to love the man who just saved a human just because it was the right thing to do, but as all celestials knew, loving someone could bring nothing but destruction and horror.    
  
Still, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to Donghae.   
  
“Why?” Kyuhyun finally asked,”Why did you help him? You had nothing to do with this.”   
The question made Donghae laughed, and a few good moments passed until he calmed down, wiping tears from the corners of his chocolate eyes.   
“What do you mean why? That guy was suffering, none of you were around to give him blood so I had to step in. He would have died without it, and I can’t really let that happen.”  The black haired said, still wiping the leftover tears.   
“You almost sound like an angel.” Kyuhyun remarked, his cheeks becoming of a rose colour.   
“No, Kyu, I’m acting human. Eventually, we’re just amplified versions of their personalities. I chose to act this way, because it is what is right.”    
Kyuhyun felt even more bewildered by his words. Did he honestly knew that little about humans?   
“Do you do only what’s right?” He asked carefully, looking away from the man.   
“No, not at all,” Donghae smiled, and reached to Kyuhyun’s shoulder,”I know that loving you is wrong, really wrong. But I do it anyway, because I want to. Because I want  _ you _ .” His voice was low and quiet.    
  
The game of chasing after the angel became almost a habit Donghae was always enjoying in participating in. Making small remarks here and there and he could see how he blushed and tried - to no avail - to hide the common feeling they shared.   
Any moment that the demon could become closer to Kyuhyun made him feel like he has never before. Without any doubt, he found his other half - the one that could make all the itching go away and allow his mind be in pure serenity, free of any voices and noise.   
The black haired could feel that Kyuhyun felt the same, but unlike demons who dared to go to new lengths to break the rules, he kept himself away by an invisible wall of fears and worries.   
  
“It’s getting tiresome.” Donghae whispered, eyes flickering in red,”I know you like me as much as I like you. Why are you holding back?” His voice was soothing and welcoming and Kyuhyun couldn’t stand the temptation much longer.   
“I’m--” He tried to come up with anything, but besides blaming the rules of their world, he had nothing better to say,”I..” He stuttered, until his defense finally crumbled down. Wall after wall, the man in front of him was destroying everything, setting Kyuhyun free from the rules that bounded him to act so far from his emotions.   
“I want you, Kyuhyun.” He whispered,”Please stop running away, I can’t hold myself back for a lot longer.”   
Kyuhyun was silent, listening to their joined heartbeats, feeling their chests rise and fall synchronically. The words were on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be heard, waiting to be said.   
  
“I want you, too.” 


	9. Break Down

_“Why are you never there when I’m with mama?” The little child asked, kicking some stones into the river._   
_The angel smiled sadly,”Because they’re not special like you, Kyuhyun. If they will see me I’ll have to leave you.” He said calmly, watching the kid play near the water._   
_“I don’t want you to leave!” The boy exclaimed, rushing to hug the tall figure around his leg, since anything else was far too high for a barely 6 years old._   
_“You’re my best friend, don’t leave me!” He cried out._   
_“Shh..” The angel soothed and kneeled down,’I won’t leave you. I’ll be forever there to protect you, Kyuhyun.”_

 

Donghae cursed the restless nights where he had visions from his former world. He hated even more to face his brother, yet again.  
“Donghae.” The voice sounded upset, and the man groaned in reply. Just when everything started to get better, something had to ruin it.  
“I warned you about the visitors so you could redeem yourself and return here, not for you to make it even worse of fate for you.” Donghwa scolded coldly.  
“If I would redeem myself, would you give me back my wings? Oh wait, you can’t.” The man absolutely hated those conversations. It always reminded him of how stupid most angels are.  
“Donghae…” Donghwa finally appeared in front of him. He looked almost identical to the man- the shape of the face a little different, and the eyes are slightly smaller. His hair was like honey, but dull from the lack of sun.  
“You dug your own grave when you saved that human. You knew you’re not allowed to do that, but you chose to anyway. From there you only became worse. Each day I saw you take incomprehensible steps from who you were, it fills my heart with grief.” Even though Donghwa’s words were warm, he still spoke monotonically, because that’s all he could do.  
“Ashamed of me?” Donghae snarled,”Ashamed that your little brother is _the devil_ ?” He clenched his teeth and there was nothing more he wanted than to punch his own brother,”You do your thing, Donghwa, I’ll live my life as I’d like to.” His knuckles became almost white from the power spent in his fists.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. I’m going to be clear about my intentions. That angel won’t help you redeem yourself, so I will have to separate you two.”

 

Before Donghae could do anything else, the dream was over and his connection with Donghwa was lost.

 

His fists were clenched when he woke up, gritting teeth and breathing heavily. He slammed his arm onto the near pillow and let out a deep growl. Donghae ruffled his hair in irritation and sat up, kicking the bed’s contents. At times like these, he hated his brother.  
Once, they were both angels, sharing the same blood and power. After Donghae had saved a human from perishing into dust, he was cursed to be a demon. From there, he had to learn how to cope with the curse and fulfill his needs without harming anyone.

 

Only because his self control he became the most powerful.

 

He stood up and headed to the mirror, looking at his own reflection. He changed so much since he came to the human world, and he was still changing. But for once, he wanted to become better for someone. If he told Kyuhyun the truth- that he was the thing that angels hated the most, would he lose him? Would Kyuhyun stay?  
All those questions filled up his mind, but he didn’t allow the fear from it take over his heart. He had greater issues to deal with, such as Donghwa’s will to take the only thing that ever made him happy to his heart’s content.  
Donghwa was powerful, and he lacked no followers when it came down to giving out orders. His brother could easily find a way to separate them, but Donghae isn’t going to let it happen without a fight.

The early noon began to show its purple colours in the sky, but was constantly covered by heavy clouds threatening to rain all over Seoul. Rain always gave the man a sense of comfort. The uneven rhythm of drops eased his busy mind and the coolness in the air soothed his warm body. It felt like he could breathe clearly when it rained.

Donghae put on a red, simple shirt and a pair of black jeans, followed by a warm brown jacket. He wanted to officially meet the new angels that had just joined them, and wanted to give out a good impression. It seemed as if the pack of angels that Kyuhyun lead were less caring what he was, rather than how he treated them. Giving them a safe haven was probably a good start.  
He headed down, meeting on the way Hyukjae.

 

“Hey.” He smiled at his friend. In return, he received an unexpected cold glance. Hyukjae said nothing more, and continued on his way.  
“Wait,” Donghae caught the man’s wrist,”Why are you like this?” He hesitantly asked.  
“Do you really have to ask?” The man sneered and shook off his grip,”I told you, you’re playing a game you shouldn’t be. I saw you with that angel, you’re crazy.” He huffed back at him.  
“My love life is none of your business.” Donghae warned, to no avail.  
“I don’t want to have Donghwa coming after me as well. He warned us that he would personally hunt down anyone that will give a hand to your stupid affair.” He growled,”Get a grip, or we’re all going to be smeared off existence.”  
“You’re being like this because of my brother?” He looked at the man with disbelief,”I will deal with the outcome. I’ve sworn to protect us, last time I checked. If that means that I’ll have to fight him, I will.” His voice was low and stern.  
“How are you going to do that?” Hyukjae folded his arms.  
“I’ll use **everything** I have.” He reassured, looking confidently to his friend’s eyes,”Even if I’ll have to sacrifice myself.” Donghae took a deep breath,”I just ask you to stand by me when time comes. This isn’t easy for me anyway.”  
The male took in his leader’s words until he finally gave out a nod,”Don’t fail fighting the asshole.” He smiled softly, and went on his way.

 

Hyukjae was a good friend, but Donghae wasn’t so sure everyone would stay by him to protect his heart’s wishes. He made a mental note to talk to them after the meeting he had.

 

The four angels were sitting comfortably on the sofas, laughing about something that Donghae was yet to get. He looked over to the one that he was really interested in, to catch his pure smile and laughter.  
“Oh, Hae.” Kyuhyun’s uplifted voice noted, only to receive a few snickers from his friends.  
“ _Hae_ ?” The tall angel remarked, trying not to laugh at the nickname.  
“I can see Kyu calling him that, yeah.” Henry added, hiding behind a smug grin.  
“Shut up!” Kyuhyun barked and stood up. That was enough to set the angels laughing again, until they began coughing in need of air.  
Donghae blinked dumbfoundedly at the scene, then turned to Kyuhyun in a questioning manner.  
“They’re little kids sometimes, I swear.” The brown haired shook his head and gestured the demon to sit with them.  
When the three finally calmed down, they began to present themselves in front of their host. The last one was Henry, who Kyuhyun expected the least to hear his words.  
“I’m Henry.” He said with a smile, reaching out to shake Donghae’s hand,”I’m Kyuhyun’s little brother, and I’ll kick your ass if you’ll hurt him.”  
“ **Henry** .” Kyuhyun scolded,”He’s not really my brother, he’s my brother just by angel relations. I mean- we do share the same blood, but we became brothers only when we became angels.” He explained in a hurry.  
“That’s fine, Kyuhyun likes pain anyway.” The demon winked, and Henry shut his lips in embarrassment.  
“Donghae!” Kyuhyun cried,”You can’t say those things!”   
“I’m speaking nothing but the truth.” The man shrugged,”You decided to take it that way.”   
Kyuhyun groaned and ruffled his own hair. Sometimes, that demon was annoying more than anything within existence.   
“Whatever. Anyway, Kai was injected with angelic blood, which means those hunters are holding an angel captive. We have to get him out of there.” He explained, and the rest nodded in agreement.   
“I tried to look for the whereabouts, but I couldn’t find anything, they’re blocking my sight somehow.” Sungmin said sadly,”They’re better than I remembered.”   
  
Five surprised faces turned to the door when a blond man leaned over the door frame, giving out a heavy sigh.   
“I’ll help you.” He managed to say in a raspy voice, clearly still weak from becoming one of them. His posture was slumped and his eyes were still barely open. He did however looked more alive, as colours returned to his skin and face.   
“What are you doing here and not resting?” Donghae stood up quickly to help Kai sit down,”You’re still not strong enough to do anything.” He helped him to the sofa, and sat next to him.   
Only then, the others saw the colour of the man’s eyes. One was red, while the other green.   
“That colour…” Zhou Mi muttered quietly,”Where did you get those eyes? What did the angel that you received blood from looked like? Was he hurt? Was he alive?” He asked anxiously. A common thought passed through everyone’s mind but Donghae’s, who knew nothing about their missing friends.   
“The angel.. Alive.” Kai huffed, closing his eyes and trying not to strain himself,”He looked bad, they cut off his wings.”   
Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he became more worried with each second. Sweat formed in his palms and temples, and his heart raced for all the wrong reasons.   
“You don’t think-” Henry turned to their leader.   
“It can’t be, right?” Sungmin said as well.   
“He wouldn’t be caught so easily…” Zhou Mi looked at the ground for answers.   
  
“It’s Ryeowook.” Kyuhyun gave them the answer they feared the most. His power allowed him to tap into Kai’s memories and watch a few of the mere seconds he was awake next to their friend. If the hunters cut off his wings, it means that he’s weakened to a state he had no power over them. There was just no way he would escape the prison and return on his own.   
The angel looked over to Donghae whose mind was already bustling with a plan to retrieve what has been lost. The wings would never return, that much he knows by his own experience, but power is something that he can always regenerate. If that man was that powerless to fight off any of the hunters, it wasn’t because he lost his power, it was because those piece of shit humans drained him off them. And if they were giving his blood out to others, no one knows what was the extent of their experiments on celestials. It was a common knowledge between demons that those who get caught will be experimented on, and Donghae heard all sorts of terrible things.   
Celestials lost any resemblance to what they used to be, just so hunters could produce weapons to kill anyone they didn’t like to see. He knew that much, and only that was enough for him to get in action to prevent from Kyuhyun getting hurt by his own friend.   
  
“Call Jessica, we need someone on the inside.” He finally said, mind clearly not present in the conversation. As he said so, the demon got up and headed out,”I need to talk to the others. We will rescue your friend.” He sounded a lot more confident than he really was.   
  
  
The room was dark and the atmosphere was heavy. A cool breeze blew from the window’s half-curtained peak. No one dared to move, and no one dared to speak. The wind and their joined breaths were the only sounds present.   
Six pairs of eyes looked at one direction, seeking answers in this abrupt meeting. The demonic leader tended not to do those, but under the circumstances, he had no choice.   
He shifted in the black leather armchair, eyes digging into the dark coffee table. The aura was just bleak, and the tense feeling roamed in between all of them.   
Back at the day, some of them simply feared what Donghae could do, being the most powerful demon they have ever met. With time, they all became friends and cared deeply for each other. The thought of what they would do if that was one of them kept captive in the hunter’s hold bothered him greatly. He wanted to believe they would tear the place apart, shredding hunter by hunter until they paid the price for their grief. He didn’t need his power to feel the agony that settled in Kyuhyun’s heart, being sincerely occupied with the thought about his friend. Angels were much more afraid than demons. Their world had very few rules when it came down to humans and their relationship with them. If they wanted to hurt a human and make him pay, they would do so, whereas angels are bound to much stricker rules. They can’t get involved in human’s lives per se, so hurting anyone was definitely not an option for them, at least not a conventional one.   
If there was someone that could take down those sad excuse for humans, it was them. No one really watched over them since they left the world above, and they were like dust in the wind - maybe stopping somewhere, becoming something bigger, but mostly - just swept around until they found termination. They were free to play with them until their heart's content.   
Donghae couldn’t allow that to happen. Ever since the bond between him and Kyuhyun was made, he felt like he wanted to make him nothing but happy, and keep him safe. That meant to get angry when he did, and help when he was in need of it.   
He would kill hunters for much less than love.   
  
He looked around at his friends, and felt relieved to know that each and every one of them was ready to stand by his side. Whether is was his brother threatening over them, or this matter.   
“A celestial has been caught, by the group of hunters that both Jessica and Kai belonged to.” He said, voice husky and low, “He is one of the angels that Kyuhyun is looking for.”   
He scanned their expressions again, seeing that no one has been repulsed by what he said.   
“I know, that it’s dangerous and a lot to ask you to, but I have no one better to trust with this than you all. You’re my closest friends, my comrades, you all and I - we go back even before we were thrown here like trash. I want to believe that if one of you would have been captured by hunters, everyone would not think twice before jumping on the first opportunity to rescue him.” His gaze dropped, but he could see everyone’s tense posture slightly shifting, knowing within their hearts that Donghae speaks nothing but the truth.   
“Kyuhyun feels the same about his friends, and he is someone special to me. I don’t expect all of you to accept that immediately, but I expect you to understand his position. As long as you still see me as your leader, and further than that - as your friend, I ask you to help him. I ask you to take down those hunters and save the celestial that has been captured.” The black haired swallowed, even though his throat felt like a sandy desert in the middle of a furious sandstorm.   
“ _Please_.” His voice cracked a little, and the facade of his authority cracked a little as well, “Please stand by me, as I am prepared to stand by each and every one of you in times of need.”   
  
Long minutes passed before anyone even moved. Longer minutes passed before someone had dared to speak his mind. Surprisingly, it was Youngwoon who spoke first, his voice setting everyone free of the dark trance they were caught in.   
“I think everyone has the same answer for you.” His low voice cut through the silence,”We will, always, stand by you, Donghae. You’re crazy, batshit crazy. Hell, you’re a complete nut job, but none of us would have been where we are without you. If you want to help angels, we’ll do it, because we know your intentions.” He stood up slowly, rising up to his full height with a warm smile.   
“We trust you, Hae.” Hyukjae added, and stood up as well, giving the leader a gummy grin.   
The rest stood up and followed. All except Heechul, who looked to Donghae’s eyes. His expression wasn’t sad, or angry, but rather concerned.   
“How do you want to do this?” He simply asked.   
  
  
Night fell on Seoul, and with it the heavy rain came along. The club ticked as usual, and while everyone took on themselves to teach the place’s new dwellers how to operate in it, Donghae took his time to finally be alone with Kyuhyun.   
He laid on the bed, holding the angel in his arms, both nuzzled up on each other. Ever since they had spoken the truth about their feelings, and let them out, Kyuhyun was warm towards him, what only made Donghae want the man even more. The love he felt for the man was the best kind of drug - that kind that could make any pain go away and any concerns look miniature towards the happiness he received through mere touches and looks.   
Kyuhyun was breathing evenly, tripping between sleepiness and being awake. Donghae stroked the man’s arms soothingly, in a slow, comforting rhythm. He knew how exhausting the day has been, for both of them - whether it was Donghae that had to plan out the rescue and still give Kai more blood, or Kyuhyun that was worried to a whole new degree about things that the other still wasn’t aware of.   
Donghae closed his eyes slowly, breathing in the scent radiating off Kyuhyun. It made him dizzy, but also very clear about what he wants, or **who** he wants.   
“Hae,” Kyuhyun finally said, voice raspy from the threatening slumber,”Do you remember anything from before you became a celestial?” He sounded the odd question that caught the demon unprepared.   
“I just know that I have a brother, and we both got together to become celestials. We don’t usually remember anything from our human lives. Why?” He replied in a soft hum.   
“Henry said he met someone that knew me, and that he knows how I became an angel.” He bit his plump lips,”He said that before I died, I had a guardian angel watching over me. I just… Wondered about that angel.” He replied, looking to the other’s eyes.   
He saw the flicker in Donghae’s eyes. He saw what he accidently ignited.   
“Hae..?” The brown haired asked softly when the other simply kept looking at him with unreadably emotion, “Why are you acting like that?”   
Kyuhyun was caught unprepared when Donghae trapped him between his arms, leaning over him. His eyes were in the purest colour of red, churning with a swirl of emotions he didn’t want to feel to this extent. The demon was lustful, jealous, possessive. He wanted Kyuhyun for his own, and didn’t want to hear it at all that Kyuhyun has been thinking about someone else.   
He knew however those extreme emotions weren’t completely his own. It was the demonic curse, ignited by something so harmless.   
He let out a deep growl, leaning in closer to Kyuhyun, a breath away from his soft lips.   
“I told you already.” He said in a whisper,”You’re mine, and I’m not going to give you to anyone.” He huffed in possessiveness, finally taking his rightful kiss. It was full of lust and love, two feelings that danced in Donghae’s heart every time he thought about the man. He wanted to see him moan from beneath him, but also wanted him to be there when he woke up. It was surreal to him, that finally someone made him feel so complete and happy.   
“Hae-” Kyuhyun whimpered when he felt warm kisses along his neck,”I-I’m yours, I’m not going to be anyone else’s even if someone forced me to.” He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation that granted him goosebumps all over his body.   
“Kyuhyun,” Donghae managed to get a hold of some of the outburst, pulling away and placing his head next to the man’s ear,”I want you. I want to protect you.” He said breathlessly.   
“I-I want you, too.” Kyuhyun could say nothing more than that, being sucked in by the storm of new feelings he allowed himself to feel.   
  
“I **love** you, Kyuhyun.”   
  
  
_“I love you, too.”_  The angel wanted to reply, but the demon was already taking ownership of his lips again, sealing the confession, taking in the taste of the man he wanted so much.   
  


  
Donghwa looked at the men with a cold expression. His gaze scanned them for every little detail. If he was going to punish his brother for acting like a fool, he had to spare no supplies. Humans were fragile beings that easily could be cracked open.   
He brought them an angel to play with and experiment on, and they will bring him the heretic excuse for a brother he had.


	10. Knock Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the second part of their mission will be uploaded. Stay tuned!

“Where Ryeowook is held isn’t far from here, they’re keeping him in a cover house next to the shore.” Jessica laid out the few maps she got,”They’re underground, so there are very few entrances and exits. Most of those exists are guarded, and monitored with a live security camera. However,” She sighed,”The guards on the outside aren’t hunters, they’re simple humans that have been hired for the job. Most of them are just criminals that the headquarters managed to pull out, but they know nothing about anything. Thus, they don’t have any weapons against celestials.”  
Donghae hummed, looking at Kangin and Yesung who had smug smiles on their faces.  
“I can take care of that. I’ll freeze the guards, or just knock them out. Not sure about the cameras.” Yesung clicked his tongue and folded his arms.  
“For that, you have me. I’ll be inside the watch room, monitoring everything.” Jessica reassured and the group nodded in understanding.

  


“Alright, my shift starts now.” The woman said quietly, hoping that the connection that Zhou Mi opened between the group and her is working.   
The watch room was a very small place, bleak and dull, much like the rest of the hideout. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and sat down on the chair. She had a dagger beneath her coat, and a loaded gun with three bullets. That was all she managed to get in the little time they had until the rescue.  
“You don’t have to talk for us to hear, you know.” She heard Zhou Mi chuckle in her mind. The feeling was odd and unpleasant, but bearable for the time being. Her eyes scanned the different monitors, each showing a different entrance and a few of the halls.  
“The third entrance has only one guard at the moment, the other is on break.” She told them, enlarging the picture.

 

Yesung and Kangin nodded to each other and rushed to an alley near that entrance. Kangin scanned the street both behind them and in front of them, looking for any unneeded eyes. When he saw none, he signed Yesung to proceed.  
The man smirked as he let his power flow out and into the guard. His eyes shone in dark blue, showing the most fearsome gleam. He felt in his mind how he enters the guard’s veins, lungs and heart. He could feel the common heartbeat, and how he synchronized with the man. Then, Yesung closed his eyes shut, focusing on forcing the guard onto the ground.   
He thought of pain, of wounds and other unpleasant occurrences that made the guard immediately freeze. He was in a trance that as long as Yesung concentrated on, no one could ever break.   
“I have him.” He said, voice strained as he tried not to move more than he needed to. Kangin looked at the rest of them, on the other way of the alley, gesturing them to go.   


 

  
“After we go in, we need to find Ryeowook’s chamber.” Henry looked at them, then moved his hand around the map of the hideout. It all looked the same, all three floors underground, with very little changes.   
“I’ve been held on the third floor down, over here,” Sungmin pointed at a small, square room,”But I don’t think they’ll be holding him there.”   
“Sungmin is right, if they’re experimenting on him, and taking his blood, he should be in one of the medical chambers.” Heechul gestured at another place, a bit farther from where the angel pointed.   
“Then what do we do? We have three floors down to go unnoticed.” Kyuhyun threw the question to the air, wheels working on conjuring a plan.   
“The first floor should be no problem, since it holds mainly offices, as long as you won’t make too much noise no one will pay attention to you.” Jessica said warmly, circling around six offices around a small hallway,”The stairs are at the end of the hallway, it will lead you to the second floor.” 

 

  
  
Donghae made sure that there was no one left behind as the group entered silently the first floor. Just like Jessica said, it looked ghostly and unoccupied. People were in their own offices, working either with music, or silently. If anyone would have seen the scene, they wouldn’t have suspected it was a place of horror and pure fear. Distant keyboard strokes and mouse pressings were present, but the working hunters didn’t make a sound.   
It was late night, but it made no difference to them - hunters worked around the clock, especially if there was a celestial to toy with.   
“I can see the path.” Eunhyuk told the rest in the link,”I’ve connected with their sight, they won’t be leaving the offices anytime soon.” His yellow eyes shone as he held onto Siwon, who lead him when his sight was focused on something completely different.   
Nonetheless, the group was anxious, scared to be found. Being a relatively large group of celestials, would surely call attention. They won’t be able to escape so easily from a place reeking of men who just wanted to destroy each and everyone of them.   
Sungmin managed to remember what the hunters told him back then when they caught him - he isn’t the one they’re looking for. They wanted someone to help them with their weapons, with making them stronger. It sent deep lumps of fear down his throat, all the way to his heart. He knew who they were after, and if they would see them, as much as just one of them - it all would be over.   
Luckily, some of the fear expired when they reached silently the stairs, waiting for the next step.

  


“The second floor is probably going to be the most problematic.” Kai joined, looking much better than before,”It’s the practicing floor. It’s going to have a lot of hunters with a lot of weapons.” He marked on the map all the rooms that contained weapons dangerous to them.  
“There’s no guarantee that you’ll go through that floor quietly, and if you don’t you’ll be trapped there.” The blond explained,”You’re going to have to find a way to mask yourselves in the crowd.”   
Henry smiled,”I think I can do something about that. Kyuhyun’s and mine powers are very similar, I think I can handle someone.” He looked at the rest for confirmation.   
“When you say handle someone..” Heechul finally spoke, joining the conversation,”You mean like a remote control?” He rose an eyebrow.   
Henry brushed through his hair sheepishly,”Something like that.”   
“That’s great.” Donghae said brightly,”That way we can quietly get in, and in case we get caught take care of it.”

  


The floor creaked and as it did Kyuhyun was breathless. The lights flickered what blinded him half of the time he was standing, taking in the environment.  Distant clanks and muffled gunshots rang through his ears, piercing his heart each time a new.  
He held his breath once more, trying to take the least space needed. The last of them passed over the stairs, making the last of noises of the footsteps. Everyone was there.  
“Just the hallway-” Jessica startled them with her remark, causing everyone’s heart skip a beat.  
Nothing felt right about that place.  
Donghae made the first step. He halted immediately at another round of gunshots. Sweat dripped by his temple. He let out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding.  
His whole body froze when an arm squeezed his shoulder. It was Kyuhyun, giving him a reassuring look which helped none.   
“Avoid the last door.” Jessica whispered to them again, breaking their unspoken silence.   
He took a deep breath, and Donghae headed further.  
One door. Two doors. Three doors.  
A loud gunshot startled them, forcing the group to duck at an instinct. Kyuhyun counted them. Everyone was still there.  
  
Just two more doors, Donghae thought, praying for their safety. Another cautious step. The lights flickered yet again. The last door in front of them seemed the most outused, having deep knife cuts and a few bullet holes. They could, however, see the name written on the door, which Donghae had guessed was the division’s name.  
****  
EXO  
  
The gun fired. A bullet flew right through the holes in the door.   
A muffled noise came from Henry’s way. The striking heat spread through his shoulder. Crimson liquid painted his shirt, slowly falling down his arm and on the ground.  
  
“You’re insane, Chanyeol.” Sungmin heard a familiar voice what froze his posture completely,”What if someone was behind that door?”  
The group held their breath altogether, fear crumbling their bodies. No one moved. For a while the only thing that broke their silence was the distant battle noises.   
“I can’t get over Kai.” Another voice Sungmin could register answered,”And that fucking celestial, he’s a real nut job.”   
“Chan, just let it out on the bag. Let’s leave guns.” The first hunter answered, and by the punching sounds, the celestials could finally somewhat relax.  
  
Henry made another muffled groan, blocked by his arm he was biting onto. Tears dropped down his cheeks, but he couldn’t do anything else. His arm stung like fire raging inside his veins, tearing every last bit of sensation he had over the limb.  
“He’s been hit-” Zhou Mi cried out in their link, eyes wide in horror.  
“Who?” Jessica said hastily.  
There was no reply. No one dared to speak. They could only look at Henry’s misery, taking in the thick liquid and the iron scent.   
  
“Fuck!” Kyuhyun raged in everyone’s mind,”Go on. Don’t stop.” He ushered, taking Donghae’s arm and forcing him to follow his silent footsteps.  
Henry’s blood left a mark on the gray floor, leaving a trail they weren’t aware of, _yet_.  
  
“I swear. I don’t know why are we taking on that celestial’s request.” The same hunter said in exasperation,”He just wants his brother dead. Since when do we work for those assholes?”   
Donghae’s heart skipped a beat, then beated loudly. Boom. Boom. His body tensed like never before.  
Could it be?  
  
“We’re almost there.” They heard Siwon’s considerably relaxed voice, but his sheen cover of sweat stated otherwise.  
Kyuhyun nodded.   
Three more steps and they would be safe.  
  
Three more steps.  


 

  
  
“I can **feel** him here.” Donghwa said to the hunter next to him, who held a large gun. His eyes shone in a red sparkle, but the vicious gleam to them made him look almost demonic as his brother,”Stupid Hae.” He smirked.   
“What would you like us to do?” The hunter turned to the celestial. The tension was intense. They have been preparing for that moment ever since they let the huntress release Kai. Ever since they let them know about their trapped friend.   
Ryeowook was just pray for him anyway.   
  
“Let them get over here.” The celestial said coldly,”You can have everyone but my sad excuse for a brother.” His voice monotone.   
  
“I want him for myself.” Donghwa’s warning shot fear in everyone’s mind and the hunters’ posture became stiff and almost robotic, as their bodies shifted in contrast to their wishes.  
  
Donghwa was just too strong.   
  
  



	11. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae is losing control.

If walls could speak, they would be screaming. The lights would be shut and never again turned on. The floor would deteriorate beneath their careful footsteps. But none of that happened.

The stories that those room could tell were inhuman. Those kind of tales that made even the most fearless one’s hairs stand in horror. Mouth become dry as sand. Fingers become cold as ice. 

Heart beating loudly in hope to get away from the monstrosity. 

 

Zhou Mi had to help Henry, allowing him to lean heavily over his fragile body. The trail that followed them reeked of the red, thick liquid, marking an iron scent after their footsteps.

They didn’t dare to look back as they passed the second floor, getting to the last one.   
  
The place was more like a maze rather than an ordinary facility. It was built in order to keep any type of celestial in, making it harder than ever to escape. The medical section, where Ryeowook was probably held, was at the end of a long hallway, hidden behind a large, white door.   
The lights’ buzzing made them nauseous, and the thin air caused their breaths to become shallow.   
  
“Hold on just a little longer,” Zhou Mi tried to soothe the wounded. It sent shivers down his spine to see how terrified Henry was, and how unusual it was for the male to feel the burning steel inside his shoulder. It was no ordinary gun what hunters used. Giving out too much negative energy to someone that holds a positive one could be lethal. Luckily, it wasn’t the case.   
Henry wiped away the cold tears, adrenaline running through his body and masking the great deal of pain coming from the open wound.   
  
Kyuhyun set his eyes on the door, and something felt wrong. He knew that most of the hunters would be in the upper sections, but the place was vacant.   
The doors were closed, and not a single sound broke the dead silence. His cold hand ran up by instinct to his necklace. Even though it wasn’t the time to pray, Kyuhyun wanted to do so just to lay off some of the pressure.   
  
“Something's not right.” Donghae whispered to the angel. His dark orbs scanned the doors, and he could feel the pulses of angelic energy from behind the large crooked doors. There was nothing he wanted to do more than run away. The man didn’t want to confirm what he heard about the experiments humans lead on celestials. Cold sweat dropped down his cheek as he proceeded forward, taking another step towards the unknown.   
  
Anything could be behind those doors. The demon had no idea what to expect. Will the angel be alive? If he was alive, how? Was he injured? Was he injured beyond healing?   
In truth, Donghae was a coward. The reason he moved to the club in the first place was to isolate himself from any danger. He was horrified beyond reasoning when he heard about hunters and their jobs. The curse he held didn’t help.    
At that time, his curse made him do things he never wanted to do, nor wanted to remember. He made sure no one would come near him, fearing he would end up hurting anyone. When he looked at those motionless doors, he felt all the emotions he buried long ago rise up again.    
When he looked at those doors, he shrieked before what could be behind them.   
  
Kyuhyun could see how Donghae was shaking, pupils becoming gradually slimmer and brows furrowed. He saw his clenched fists and rigid posture. Shining beads of perspire decorated his pale face, making him look lethargic. Something was affecting him in a way the angel didn’t like. His own heart was racing against his shallow breaths, threatening to escape his chest and explode all at once.   
Something behind those doors made Donghae terrified in a way the man never seen before. All the confidence he once gave was deteriorating increasingly. His feet looked like stone, as he moved them slowly and stiffly.    
  
“Donghae.” Kyuhyun placed his soft hand on the male’s tense shoulder, trying to calm him down to no avail.   
“Don’t--” The demon almost shouted, darting away from the touch. His pupils flickered right and left, turning to the group. Donghae felt waves of cold strikes rushing through his body, signing him that his curse was threatening to take over.    
“Don’t touch me.” Donghae said in misery,”I-- I can’t control it.” He whimpered, hands covering his face, trying to focus himself.   
  
The leading angel calculated his options and reached one final.   
  
“Alright. Siwon, please stay with him. I will go further with Sungmin and Heechul. You’re no use to this right now.” As much as the man wanted to be there for the demon, they went too far to give up.   
  
Henry was wounded.   
  
Yesung and Kangin are alone, abusing their powers to no doubt.   
  
Jessica is monitoring them, in risk of being found out.   
  
Zhou Mi was abusing his power, linking all of them.   
  
Donghae was losing control.   
  
But Kyuhyun couldn’t give up.   
He pushed the white doors, preparing for the worst. As he disappeared behind them along with those who managed to hold up and press on, Donghae felt the frost becoming worse, taking over his body almost completely.   
  
  
The hunter loaded and pressed the gun to Kyuhyun’s temple, other men doing the same to their group. Those who stayed behind couldn’t know a thing as the celestials were signed to keep silent or lose their lives.   
“Bastards.” Heechul sneered silently, but in reward received a harder press onto his head. They were pusehd roughly through the hall, without anyone saying a word.   
Kyuhyun tried to let go of his power to take over those men, but it seemed as if they could tell if he used his power.   
“Don’t even think about it, angel.” A stern voice warned,”I wouldn’t do that if I were you, not when your friend is freaking about behind the door.”   
How did they know?   
Were they following them?   
  
Did they know of their arrival but let them in anyhow?   
  
A storm of questions filled his mind, but he couldn’t pull a single one to answer.    
  
They were lead to a large room, holding a few electrified cages. The cages were huge, gray, promising. It was like looking at a huge sized birdcage. Even the thin man on the floor, that Kyuhyun wasn’t sure whether he was alive or dead, looked miniature next to them.   
Then, the group was kicked and dropped to their knees with a loud thud.   
He immediately looked up to see what they were facing, and was in awe to find a familiar face.   
  
“Kyuhyun.” Donghwa said coldly, his tone like a slashing dagger cutting through an already open wound,”Good to see you’re still living after what you’ve done.”   
His eyes widened, and he had to take a few silent moments to take in the bizzare scene. If there was anyone he least expected to see at a hunter’s hideout was the head prosecutor of angels. Donghwa was feared for his unmovable heart. Each time he had to give a trial to an angel, he was merciless, promising that only those who truly deserved to enjoy the privileges of having such power, revelled in it.   
Kyuhyun was one of those he destined to live in sorrow between humans - running from place to place, never finding the correct place for himself. He made a deal with a demon, something forbidden at least as much as his newly born relationship with Donghae.   
  
“I can understand why you’re surprised. But you should be thanking me, really. I lead you right to your friend. Ever since I let that worthless hunter escape, I wondered how much time it will take my brother to act like an idiot for you.” His voiced did not change at all. His bright red eyes pierced through Kyuhyun’s body, as if he was a target board to be filled with holes.   
“Your..brother?” The angel on the floor dared to ask in a weak tone.   
Donghwa chuckled, and the unusual sound of vicious triumph sent tremors down his spine, freezing his limbs and gluing them to the cold floor.   
“Donghae.” He answered, and Kyuhyun swore the whole world turned upside down over him.   
  
  
Donghae was in an irreversible place, or so he thought. Siwon’s cooing and miserable try to force his leader to calm down and retain control only made the black haired fall under more pressure.   
Why was this happening to him? He was among countless hunters before, and never reacted that way - his powers raging all over the place. His eyes shot red gleam as his vision blurred, almost forcing him to act on instinct.    
The only time he was that tense was when he has been banished by his brother all those years ago. His brother was the complete opposite of him, both by power and by personality. Donghwa was cold, dark, unwelcoming. Donghae was warm and free. The demon was loving, an emotion rarely shared in the celestial world. Most of those who were touched by such emotion as love, were automatically labeled as demons, since it made them do unpredictable things. Things that Donghwa couldn’t understand, such as rushing into hunter’s den after his beloved one’s friend.   
  
Donghae’s head shot up. He knew exactly why he was acting in that manner. His body dropped onto the wall, seeking for balance. His vision blurred to the point where he could see only red. His energy spilled everywhere, having everyone react accordingly.   
He dashed towards the door, Siwon following unwillingly.   
  
  
“All those years I spent in trying to make my stupid brother redeem himself so I could grant him return.” Donghwa explained, kneeling in front of the horrified brown haired angel. His dark orbs becoming similar to an endless pit, sucking all fear and spreading it through his mind.   
“But you came along, and made him fall in love.” The prosecutor’s slim hand rose to Kyuhyun’s chin, lifting it up and burning him. Kyuhyun wanted to pull away, but Donghwa’s control didn’t allow him to do so.   
“I hate the idea of it.” He whispered, “You made my brother become what I feared most. Now, I need you to play along nicely and allow me to help him.” Donghwa’s silent words were worse than any sharp knife. His slim hand let go of Kyuhyun’s chin, leaving no mark at all. He put it over the angel’s heart. He focused. Controling someone shouldn’t be hard. He’s just an angel.   
  
“Donghwa!” Donghae’s loud growl ripped the dreadful silence. With a loud thud, the black haired interrupted just before his elder brother could do anything to his lover.   
“That’s unfortunate.” Donghwa hummed,”You’re a bother even here.” He rose to his full height,”When will you understand I’m trying to help you?”   
“I don’t want your help, asshole.” He said dangerously quietly. His body was not in his control completely, and he had to lean over a wall. He looked bad, but could still function.   
“I’m not really giving you a choice, am I?” The older shrugged, and proceeded back to Kyuhyun who hadn’t moved at all. His hand came back to its previous place, clenching onto the angel’s shirt. His nails dug into the man’s skin, feeling the strong pulse and the incredible amounts of power radiating from the angel.   
  
“Stop.” Donghae ordered, eyes shining in bright red,”Don’t make me do something **you’ll** regret.” The demon warned, and his brother let it flow by him with a smirk.   
“You can’t do anything more regretful than falling in love.” He snarled back.   
“I’m giving you less than ten seconds to leave that angel and never touch him again.” Donghae pressed again, but the way he looked didn’t favor his dark, low threats.   
“You’re ridiculous.” Dongwha hummed.   
  
The blast of radiating power shook the whole place. Hunters and celestials as one losing balance and falling. The walls shook and a few cracks appeared through the pristine look of the place.   
The continuous buzzing from the cages ceased, and silence took over as if it was a cemetery. Donghwa looked up to face his brother. His eyes were in pure crimson and different inscriptions shone beneath his clothings. He had never seen him that way before, but Kyuhyun had. Kyuhyun knew exactly what Donghae was doing, and couldn’t be any more thankful.   
He feared the demon to the deepest depths of his heart, but knew very well that Donghae had lost control in order to help him against an angel who was deemed to be the strongest of them all.    
Donghae’s body straightened, and as he tilted his head from one side to another, he felt the rush of power igniting something he thought to be long forgotten.   
No matter how the man had hoped to live silently, he was a demon. He was cursed with it, but also granted deep, dark powers. He wasn’t an angel, no matter how much he deemed himself to act morally.   
  
“I said,” Donghae growled, holding onto the smallest last bit of control he had,” **Let go of him** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second part. Just before they will face something that would determine their happiness.


	12. The Lucky Ones

“I said,” Donghae growled, holding onto the smallest last bit of control he had,” **Let go of him**.”  
  
  
The trance he sunk into couldn’t be described better than deep, hot waters. Donghae felt his body, but in a far distance. The sea of so much repressed power became too great for him to handle. He was falling down, sinking like a rock into darkness he hoped to never meet again.   
  
“Hae-” The angel’s weak voice tried to break through the red screen in front of the demon’s eyes. Kyuhyun felt another pulse of energy, but it was completely different. Rather than Donghae’s warm wave, it was cold, like ice. The wave was sharp and cut through everyone in the room, even if it seemed in the angel’s eyes that there was no one else but them.   
  
Donghwa’s eyes were filled with rage.   
“Don’t underestimate me, little brother. A punishment has to be given to those who sin.” He grasped onto Kyuhyun’s shirt and lifted him with no effort at all. He held him close, forcing the angel to lock gaze with the demon in front of him.   
“Love will only hurt you. This is a lesson I’m willing to teach you, right this instant.” His words were dangerous, but Donghae could only hear them from afar. It was as if he was watching everything, and had no control at all over his body. He wanted to speak, to shout, tell Donghwa to stop and let go of Kyuhyun, but none of that happened. Instead, he halted in his place, waiting.   
  
“Since I can’t get to you,” Donghwa said quietly,”I’ll have to use _other_ measures.”   
  
The world stopped, or so it seemed. The silence took over any noise. They were too slow, too unaware.   
They tried to reach, to help - but it wasn’t enough. They tried to get up and give a fight, to no avail. Donghae heard his heart beating loudly between his ears before he managed to escape the trance. He did nothing, which was worse than anything.   
He watched as Kyuhyun fell onto the cold ground. He watched when Donghwa moved his lips, but couldn’t figure what it was. He watched when his brother escaped.   
  
Donghae watched Kyuhyun get pierced in his stomach. The muffled groans of pain weren’t enough to shake him completely, and he stood still when the rest began to get up and run to Kyuhyun.   
He felt his throat become dry until it pained him to swallow. Air escaped his lungs until he was choking, and from that tears formed down his eyes.   
  
The black haired fell to his knees, witnessing the group rushing to help Kyuhyun, who seemed motionless.   
  
Was that it?   
  
Did Donghwa win?   
  
Did Kyuhyun.. Leave him?  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks passed, and everything seemed to be falling back into the old routine, give or take some exceptions.  
  
The club has expanded, giving a place to stay both for the angels and the demons that resided in it before.  
  
The hunter, Kai, became a halfling angel- he had some power, very weak one, but other than that, he stayed human.  
  
Ryeowook returned, and after long hours of healing, he managed to walk and talk again. His condition was gradually getting better.  
  
Jessica had disappeared ever since the rescue operation. She couldn’t take the grief and let everyone know that she is thankful, but has to leave if she doesn’t want to be caught.  
  
  
  
Everything seemed to be working again, but in reality, it wasn’t.  
  
Donghae took the incident in the worst way out of them all. In the first week he locked himself in his room, refusing to go out. He kept saying that it was his fault, and he had to be more careful.  
  
He broke his only promise to Kyuhyun.  
  
  
  
He felt empty, and his curse took the opportunity to fill in the void. It kept raging inside of him, until he couldn’t deal with it anymore and left the room for the sake of the club.  
  
  
  
Each night he found himself with a different human in bed, and by the morning he ditched them. They weren’t Kyuhyun. They couldn’t make his head quiet. He didn’t fall in love with any of them.  
  
  
  
It has been a month since Kyuhyun has been stabbed. He hasn’t woken up since.  
  
  
  
It was another regular night at the club, people rushing in and out, dancing, drinking. Heechul and Siwon were at the bar, while Henry and Zhou Mi took care of supplies. Ryeowook and Kai learned how to entertain people, and Kai thought it was a much better job than the last one. All they had to do was to dance and give people a good time. Sungmin, along with Hyukjae were waitering for those who preferred to sit, rather than dance.  
  
Youngwoon and Jongwoon were still excellent bouncers, taking the job with dignity.  
  
  
  
However, something changed. While most of those who were there when they saved Ryeowook were fine, Donghae wasn’t. His world became bleak, and he constantly had to visit the angel that shook his reality so much.  
  
The demon sat on the armchair next to the bed, looking at the still form of Kyuhyun. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth wearing a deep frown.   
“I had to take a girl with me tonight again.” He began telling him in grief,”We finished it really quickly, because I had to see you.” Donghae ruffled his now blond hair, letting out a deep sigh.   
“When are you going to wake up again?” The man asked in misery,”You remind me of that time when I was watching over a little kid, as an angel.”   
He closed his eyes and memories flooded his senses quickly,”He was a really good kid, but his mother was sick, so I was called to watch over him. He used to go to places I couldn’t follow sometimes. But he disappeared, just like you’re doing right now.”   
His dark eyes scanned the man, lying motionless but breathing slowly,”I wish I could wake you up, just like I’ve helped him become a celestial. He had so much to live for, just like you. I want you back, Kyuhyun.” He cried out, lowering his head and trying to hold back tears.   
  
He didn’t spend much longer in the room, hearing a knock. Everyone at the club knew not to disturb Donghae when he’s in Kyuhyun’s room, but he figured out it was important enough.   
“Hae, I’m sorry to disturb you.” He heard Siwon’s voice,”We found another angel, he claimed to know Kyuhyun.”   
The blond wondered for a while, then gave in.   
“Do the rest of them know him?” He questioned, his curiosity intrigued.   
“Yes, he thinks he can help.. This.”   
The door opened quickly, and the two faced each other,”Say that again.” Donghae rushed out of the room.   
“His power - he’s a healer. He used to be a guardian angel.” Siwon explained, running after his leader,”I don’t know if he tells the truth or not, but he can try.”   
“He used to be a guardian angel?” Donghae’s eyes widened,”What’s his name?” He stopped at once, turning to the black haired.   
“His name is Leeteuk. He arrived here after hearing from others about what happened to Kyuhyun. He’s the last one that arrived with them.”   
Donghae bit his lip, playing with it between his teeth,”This is insane. I don’t know if he can help, but we have no better bet than a guardian angel.”   
His wheels were working overtime. Could it really be that there was someone to help them after all?   
“What he’s going to do..” Siwon mumbled, dropping his gaze,”That’s the thing that kicked you into being a demon, right?”   
The demon stopped, then turned around. His face was pale and pupils focused on the taller.   
“How..” He started carefully,”How do you know?”   
They stared at each other for long minutes, questions overflowing Donghae’s mind. He told no one, except for Kyuhyun. He used to be a guardian angel, watching after a little child whose mother was sick. If it wasn’t for him, the kid would be alone, and would have died much earlier than the car crash.   
Sure, the car crash was his fault, but he had to do it by his brother’s order. He was ordered to kill the child since he protected him from all the other times he was supposed to die. Even then, he used his power and turned him into a celestial. He managed to be with the new angel for a few moments before he was dragged for a trial.  
  
Donghae snapped out of the overflowing memories and shook his head, in search for focus,”We will talk about this later. Until then, not a word.” He warned lowly and turned away to find the new angel.  
  
  
  
The man in front of them had a very slim face, cat-like eyes and a light, pale even, peach hair. His eyes smiled even when his lips did not. He seemed relatively calm, even though he was surrounded by a mix of demons and angels. He was sitting on a large bottles crate, both of his hands linked in anticipation of meeting the one who will decide whether or not he will see his old friend.  
  
It has been two months since they were dropped down in Seoul, and he has been searching for him ever since.  
  
He settled at a small place when he realised he had no idea where to look for him. He started working at a nearby coffee shop and mixed well with other humans. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago when he met Jessica, who knew Kyuhyun and what had happened to him. When she told him about his situation, he rushed to the club as soon as he could and asked the first employee he saw about the angel. Luckily, he met Sungmin as well who forced other demons to treat him kindly.  
  
He had to admit, he never saw a weirder mixture of celestials than in the club.  
  
“Right, sorry to keep you waiting.” A blond man rushed inside and closed the door, gesturing the others to get out. His eyes were watery and puffy, but gave off a very dangerous aura, that signaled the rest to listen to him without question.  
  
“My name is-” He immediately quietened as he saw the man’s face,”Jungsoo?” He slowly questioned, trying to figure out whether the scene before him was real or not.  
  
“I go by Leeteuk now, but it's good to see old friends.” The orange haired said, only half smiling,”I thought you would be slightly less recognisable than this.” He gestured at him.  
  
“I was punished with a curse and a cut.” Donghae said in a low voice, “It’s been years since. I decided to quit controlling everything from down below and come to the surface.”  
  
Leeteuk hummed in understanding and stood up,”And now you’re here, watching after Kyuhyun. It’s ironic, don’t you think?” He asked with a soft smile.  
  
“Why would it be ironic?” The blond rose his eyebrow.  
  
“You don’t remember?” Leeteuk chuckled and closed his eyes for a few moments,”I hope you’ll remember it soon. Either way, you should know I can help him.”  
  
Donghae nodded,”Do what you must.”  
  
  
  
The blond showed him to the sleeping angel's room, and stayed by the door. He wanted to keep the scene as serene as possible to ensure the best concentration for his old friend.  
  
The room was silent, only Kyuhyun's slow breathing present to their ears. It seemed as if the music from the floor below had died as well. The scent of alcohol that usually dwelled between the dark walls, was replaced with a fresh aroma of something much sweeter and much more pure.

“Kyuhyun…” The cat-eyed man said softly, his eyes filled with compassionate warmth towards the brown haired. He leaned over the large bed, scanning the man below him. He saw the struggle, the wasted strength, but he also saw love and adoration.

Those were emotions no power in the universe could overcome. The least he could do is to allow the two feel them and become happy together.

The orange haired smiled softly, then looked to Donghae with a sad expression.

“You know, he might not remember it all. I can’t ensure anything, Hae.” He said, folding his arms.

 

“I’m aware,” Donghae replied, eyes glued to the floor,”But I can’t stand it anymore. He has to wake up, I have to hear him, I have to see him smile, I… I love him, Teuk.” He picked the other’s gaze.

 

“I will try my best.”


	13. Stars Appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mini hiatus! I'm having the most insane weeks at work.  
> I hope you like it!

Warmth spreaded in his chest, and his lungs began to rise in a familiar rhythm. They haven’t been used for a while what made the deal of waking up a lot more problematic.  
His ears were clogged, as if swimming in deep waters, only rural noises and ambient voices surrounded him.  
His muscles were tight and clenched, restricting any movement his instincts told him to make. He wanted to open his eyes, to reach for anything, to shout, but he could do none.  
The warmth began to spread further, waking his limbs from the deep slumber he used to be in. He felt his toes and digits slowly unclench as the pressure is being released.  
“Kyuhyun!” He heard his name suddenly piercing the loud mumbles of his surroundings.  
His face jolted to the direction of the sound, eyes still shut. He started to swim, arms and legs moving unnaturally and cautiously.

  


Kyuhyun was erratically fidgeting in the large bed, refusing to accept anything from Leeteuk. The older was trying with everything he had to break the Angel's illness. The man seemed to be reluctant to give up, but the older had to push further. Donghae’s hopeful gaze bore into his skin and in that moment he didn’t want to see anything else rather than his friend waking up. With the burning sensation over his name, he pushed harder, sweat falling from his tacky skin to the other’s cool one. His teeth were clenched so hard his gums began to ache, but he had to do it. Not only because it was to return a debt to Kyuhyun, but to revive a long forgotten friendship between Donghae and himself.

When Leeteuk heard a loud gasp, needing for air, his body finally slumped down, taking in the now awake male beneath him.

 

“Kyuhyun…” The peach haired muttered,”Stay down, you insane bastard!” He scoffed when the other wanted to sit up.  
“Teukie…” He groaned out,”I’m having the worst headache mankind ever knew.” His voice was raspy and dry, his coma undoubtedly leaving its mark. The older gave out a muffled laugh as he sat. Exhaustion wasn’t a familiar feeling, but the intensity of it made him pant, searching for his current limits.  
“Kyu?..” The blond finally spoke up, biting on his lip harshly, eyes filled with nothing but worry. He had to hope that the angel will remember him, or at least the sweet moments they shared.  
“Hae, god-” The brown haired growled out,”What the hell did you let me drink?”  
The man’s body sagged in relief as he grasped the other’s hand, giving it a light squeeze,”You were in coma, you idiot.” His voice was shaking either from the grand worry he faced earlier, or the fact that the tension was all gone in a matter of moments. He watched the other’s movement with care, noting every scrunch of face he made.   
“I’ll take my leave now, I have to rest…” Leeteuk apologetically bowed, heading away from the two. As the door finally clicked, Donghae took the other into his arms. The ever so familiar scent that indulged his senses made his head dizzy as he was intoxicated with every breath. He lowered his face into the warmth of the angel's chest.   
Kyuhyun was stunned by the sudden action, but accepted it nonetheless, placing his hands over the man’s back securely. When he felt his shirt dampening, he looked down to the man in his arms,”Are you...crying?” He muttered, voice still raspy.  
“If you ever pull a stunt like that again I’m going to hand you over to the rest, naked with a ribbon.” Donghae scowled and let go. The angel clicked his tongue in response,”We can’t let that happen, can we?”

 

As he spoke those words, he noticed the muffled glow from Donghae’s body. When he looked at his own body, he saw the same glow from the place where they inscribed their deal. It was over- both sides completed their parts of the deal.  
“Hae,” He got the other’s attention,”The deal is over.” He noted with some sadness in his voice.  
Donghae hummed and nodded,”The mark is going to disappear soon. Which means you’ll be free to leave, as well as all of your friends.” 

The angel dropped his gaze to his arms,”My aura is tainted anyway. They can leave, they haven’t done anything to be hiding away from humans. I..” His sore voice was cut off. He wasn’t sure what to chose. He wanted to leave and finish his first deal, but the club called him. The demons within it became his friends and allies. He couldn’t let go of something much more precious than rules, deals and other matters. The single thought of leaving Donghae made him shudder and sharpen his senses in protectiveness of the male. He can’t allow anything happen to the man. Not when his brother is a complete nut job and he was huddled up the club, revelling in his loneliness.

“You should rest.” Donghae gave him a weak smile, grasping onto his shoulders,”You’ve been off for quite a while. I’ll fill you up with what happened later. Just rest for now.” The man stood up only to be pulled by his wrist back into Kyuhyun’s warm and broad body. 

“Are you that eager to leave me?” The brown haired nuzzled to him, whispering huskily,”I’m not so easy to shake off.”  
It was Donghae’s turn to be stunned of the act, not moving in fear of breaking the moment.  
“I can’t let you leave me, Hae. You’ve tainted me, teased me, hurt me and made me act differently than what I knew. I want to be near you and protect you. I can’t let you be alone again and act like an idiot. So please,” Kyuhyun’s hot breath on his neck made him shiver, eyes wide in disbelief of the words spoken,”Please don’t hurt me again, Hae.” His soft voice eased the worries from the man’s mind.  
“I’ve always been beside you.” He answered.

 

_The child looked up to the sky, his tiny hand covering the sun from sight. The angel looked at him with warmth, appreciating the innocence in the act. He ruffled the boy’s soft locks and sighed, “You’re growing…” He hummed sadly._ _  
__“I’m only five!” The smaller answered with haste,”My mama is really big, and my granny is really big.”_ __  
“You’ll soon be just like them.” The angel closed his eyes,”Everyone grows up, loses innocence, forgets about love.” He sighed, “Eventually, people end up hurting you.”  
  
  
A gasp left Sehun’s lips as air was knocked out of his lungs, his eyes averted the other’s heated gaze as he finally fell to the floor. He hated when his partner was in those kind of moods, becoming destructive and letting his anger out on everything.  
When the head hunter changed a while ago, things became much darker. Donghwa was forcing them to work more, become less human and hunt down more celestials. No one spoke ever since about his little brother - Donghae, but everyone knew that the revenge he sought was personal and had nothing to do with keeping Celestials from interfering in the human world. Chanyeol and many other suffered from the sudden change, but were too afraid to do anything.   
They wanted the power Donghwa promised, but they feared him too much.   
  
As Chanyeol knocked him down yet again, Sehun tapped his back and tried to breathe evenly. His sweat dropped slowly over his jaw. Rather than the hard practice he went through, it was his nerves that made him anxious that way.  
“Chan…” He grunted,”Let’s have a break. I’m tired of you knocking me down over and over.” He said weakly.  
“Then get better.” The other huffed angrily,”Or should I change partners?”  
“Hey!” He shouted,”Don’t you think you’re going too far? We all hate this situation, but no one lets it out on their teammates!” Sehun got up and stretched his aching back,”Get a hold of yourself.”  
A loud bang made Sehun turn around, only to see the punching bag leaking of its stuffing. Chanyeol’s hand was bruised and bleeding, but the man seemed to care less about it. He has never seen him that angry, or distraught. It made him fear of the outcome of everything. It won’t be long until the fellow hunter will break and throw a giant mess. All of it will lead to an even worse outcome.   
“I’m sorry.” The words stung Sehun’s heart like needles. The grave fear and regret rang through his ears as he looked at the man. His gaze was far away, not concentrated on the things happening within the room,”He’s getting to me. This whole thing… I can’t stand it much longer.”  
“Chan..” He muttered,”Hang in there a little longer. Remember that the only way we get this over with is getting the bastard’s brother in here. The sooner we do that, the sooner we will be free to go to our old job.”  
Chanyeol clenched his bloody fist, teeth gritting,”I’m going to hunt him. Even if it takes me everything I got.”   
There was a tense silence within the room. The only thing that was heard were the cooling streams from the ceiling, and their joined breaths. For long, the two spoken nothing as if fearing that any words said will make the situation too real. It pained Sehun to see his long-time friend that way. He began to think that Kai was right when he helped the angel back then. If they never would have interfered with that group of celestials, they would have ever been in this situation.   
  
“I swear Sehun. I’m going to **kill** that demon.”


End file.
